Sin daños a terceros
by SusyChantilly
Summary: ¿Existe el destino? Este es el desafío al que se enfrentan Ranma y Akane; descubrir si existe o es solo un invento de la mercadotecnia. Dos personas que se encuentran frente a frente al caminar en dirección contraria sintiéndose atraídos por una fuerza indescriptible. NO apto para corazones sensibles.
1. Chapter 1

_**SIN DAÑOS A TERCEROS**_

22 Junio de 2018

 _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi…_

 _ **Capítulo 1**_

 _ **El Destino**_

AKANE

Todas las personas creen en el amor… bueno, casi todas. Hay quienes dicen que es algo que no existe. Otras se matan por ello o simplemente, pasan su vida entera buscándolo y nunca lo encuentran.

Al final, todo tiene que ver con el destino, lo que está escrito en tu vida; lo que dicen que es para lo que venimos a este mundo. El destino es la otra cosa que la gente cree que no existe, porque hay quienes hablan del libre albedrío que nos es otorgado para hacer de nuestra vida lo que nos dé la gana. Pero hay quien dice que ya todo está hecho para que lo vivas antes de morir.

Yo creo en el amor y creo muy poco en el destino. Cuando tus padres te comprometen con alguien, es porque entonces los que escriben tu destino son ellos y no Dios, o el universo, o lo que sea que rija el mundo en el que vivimos. Al principio no me agradaba la idea, pero creo que tuve suerte. La persona con la que me comprometieron es alguien maravilloso, por lo menos mi corazón está tranquilo y mi espíritu se siente bien.

El amor no es como en las películas, donde los protagonistas se vuelven locos uno por el otro y sus corazones se desangran cuando no están juntos. Eso es solo una invención hollywoodense que toda la gente se cree y sueñan un día con encontrarse a alguien que les haga sentir eso que para mi es mero masoquismo. ¿Cómo es posible sentir tanto dolor? Están muy equivocados.

RANMA

Heme aquí. Otro día, otra mañana, el mismo sol. Toda mi vida ha sido levantarme al alba para entrenar y ahora para trabajar. Desde que mi padre y yo estuvimos en China, siempre tuve claras mis ideas, ser el mejor artista marcial que el mundo pudiera conocer. Pero el destino a veces te lleva por caminos donde no tienes idea que vas a estar.

Mi vida cambió cuando a mi padre se le ocurrió comprometerme con cierta persona. No me quejo, no está mal, solo que no era mi idea la de casarme todavía. Si hubiera sabido que eso era lo que iba a pasar me hubiera opuesto rotundamente. Tarde o temprano, sé que habría sucedido, pero en el tiempo que yo así lo quisiera.

Desde esa vez, cambió mi idea del amor. Pensaba que enamorarse era sentir "mariposas" en el estómago, tener taquicardias, probablemente hasta sentir algo de vértigo al ver a la persona amada. Pero no. Es muy diferente.

Mi mujer es muy buena, tiene una belleza particular y a mi me gusta. No sé si es lo que yo hubiera buscado, finalmente fue mi padre el que hizo el trato con su familia, no iba a oponerme a su decisión.

La vida te lleva por caminos diferentes, te gusten o no tienes que andarlos hasta que te enteras del porqué tenías que pasar por ahí. Todo ha transcurrido de forma normal. Tengo una esposa, un departamento, una profesión, un empleo nuevo que no me agrada del todo y acaban de transferirme para trabajar en una nueva ciudad.

Cada día deberé hacer un largo trayecto hasta llegar al nuevo trabajo. Es similar a lo que hacía en mi empleo anterior, pero para una empresa más grande. Compro equipos deportivos para distribuirlos en tiendas y cadenas de gimnasios. Nada del otro mundo. Por lo menos me mantiene cerca del deporte, aunque ya no tenga tanto tiempo de practicar demasiado. Solo puedo entrenar por las tardes si no tengo pendientes que hacer en la oficina. Lo fastidioso es caminar hasta la estación de trenes, esperar el indicado, llegar a la estación que me corresponde, caminar unas diez calles en el centro de Tokyo para llegar al corporativo que se encuentra dentro de un enorme edificio. Llegar y soportar al apático de mi nuevo jefe, un hombre joven, unos años mayor que yo. Parece ser alguien muy diferente a mí, por su manera fría de tratarme en la entrevista; desde ahí no me dió buena espina y estoy seguro que yo tampoco a él, pero la decisión de contratarme la tomaron sus superiores. Yo era el mejor candidato para el puesto.

Así que aquí estoy, a las ocho de la mañana, de pie, en un tren lleno de gente, abriéndome espacio en el vagón para quedar cerca de la puerta y bajar lo más rápido posible. Aún no entran todos y de pronto vuelve a entrar una multitud de gente que se distribuye a mi derecha e izquierda en todo el carro. Levanto la cabeza cerrando los ojos y suspirando con fastidio. Apenas empieza el día y ya estoy harto, escucho el sonido del cierre de puertas y el tren empieza a moverse.

Me llega un olor dulce, como a vainilla, bajo la cabeza y justo frente a mi, a la altura del pecho encuentro una cabeza con cabello tan negro que casi veo unos tintes azulados brillando en una melena corta y sedosa. Es una chica que me da la espalda; no puedo ver su cara, solo sus hombros estrechos cubiertos por una blusa de mangas cortas de color blanco. Tiene la cabeza inclinada hacia adelante mientras mira la pantalla del móvil, parece muy concentrada hasta que el tren frena y pierde un poco el equilibrio empujándose hacia atrás quedando recargada en mí. Siento como se encoje y se gira para disculparse, pero tampoco alcanzo a verle la cara. Noto que es mi estación y debo bajar pronto antes de que se cierre la puerta. Le respondo con un "no hay problema" mirando hacia afuera. Ella sale corriendo en la dirección contraria a la mía, parece que también bajaba en este mismo.

Me giro para verla mientras camino hacia atrás en el andén. Es una chica menuda, con una pequeña cintura, redondas caderas y piernas torneadas. Miro mi reloj y me doy cuenta que voy tarde, debo apresurarme para llegar a tiempo en mi primer día.

.

.

.

.

.

.

AKANE

Trabajo como asistente en una guardería. Lo hago para entretenerme mientras mi esposo va a su trabajo en el centro de Tokyo. Quedo a unas cuantas calles de su oficina, pero él siempre se va de casa una hora antes que yo. Es un adicto al trabajo, se va muy temprano y llega ya tarde a casa. Siempre llega con algo de cenar, porque la cocina no es lo mío.

Me apasiona leer, pero desde que nos mudamos a esta ciudad hace un año casi no puedo hacerlo. Este nuevo trabajo no queda tan cerca de la casa y debo tomar el tren a una hora determinada. El trabajo es absorbente y quedo tan cansada que solo alcanzo a salir a caminar al parque antes de que mi marido llegue a casa. Ordeno un poco, cenamos, hablamos de nuestro día y nos vamos a dormir. Así es nuestra rutina de todos los días.

Encontré una aplicación en el móvil para leer las novelas que tanto me gustan y algunos títulos nuevos que me han recomendado mis compañeras. Leo durante el trayecto que hago en el tren hasta el trabajo. Son unos cuantos minutos, pero es maravilloso viajar a un mundo diferente mientras el tiempo transcurre.

El otro día, por estar leyendo me pasé una estación. Me di cuenta porque el tren frenó de repente y caí en el torso duro de un hombre alto; intenté disculparme pero el tipo salió corriendo, no le vi el rostro porque yo a la vez comencé a correr para cambiar el binario y regresar a esperar el tren de vuelta y bajar en mi estación.

Solo me giré un momento y alcancé a verlo de espaldas. Un hombre de amplio dorso, era delgado pero parecía por su complexión que se ejercitaba, se le notaba a través de su traje gris oscuro. El cabello negro y una graciosa trenza que bailaba mientras corría hacia el lado contrario. Sonreí porque me recordó a mi Shinno, que usa también una coleta pero corta. Me gustan los hombres de cabello largo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

RANMA

Ayer llegué a tiempo al trabajo. Mi jefe ya estaba en su oficina. Se me hizo raro, ya que estuve quince minutos antes de la hora. Me mandó llamar y me dio una lista de pendientes para el día. Apenas logré acabarlos a la hora de salida. Se los entregué y solo asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de ver su ordenador, siguió trabajando. Es un tipo muy extraño. Apenas llegué a casa y mi esposa ya tenía lista la cena. Siempre prepara un delicioso buffet de comida para mí y para ella. Luego hago un poco de ejercicio en la recámara que acondicioné como pequeño gimnasio, y me voy a dormir.

Hoy que subí al tren volví a ver a la chica menuda. Estaba cerca de la otra puerta, del lado izquierdo recargada en una pared del vagón, dándome la espalda. Esta vez llevaba una blusa amarilla de cuello alto, con los hombros descubiertos y unos jeans a la cintura. Parecía otra vez absorta en el móvil. Cuando llegué a la estación, casi no salgo del carro por estarla viendo como salió otra vez despavorida hacia el lado contrario. Salí y justo se cerraron las puertas. Salí caminando con tranquilidad, pues iba con suficiente tiempo a la oficina, y mi jefe ya estaba otra vez ahí, trabajando; la diferencia es que la listra de pendientes ya estaba sobre mi escritorio. Debo empezar ahora si quiero terminar para la hora de salida.

.

.

.

.

.

.

AKANE

¡Soy una torpe! Otra vez me volvió a pasar, solo que hoy no choqué con nadie. Bajé en la estación posterior a la mía y he tenido que correr otra vez a cambiar de binario. No se lo he contado a Shinnosuke porque estoy segura que va a molestarse. Estos días llegué diez minutos tarde al trabajo. Me quedé después de la hora de salida para ordenar el salón y compensar mi tardanza matutina.

Shinnosuke llegó hoy de malas a casa. Tiene un nuevo empleado que lo está apoyando con su trabajo porque sus superiores quieren que se enfoque en otros asuntos de la empresa, pero a mi esposo no le gusta delegar. Prefiere hacer todo él. Siempre ha sido muy desconfiado. Por eso le ha dado pendientes de más al hombre, pero curiosamente lo terminó todo justo a la hora de salida. Shinnosuke ya lo ve como competencia, porque el tipo es rápido y a él a veces le toma un poco más de tiempo terminar su trabajo del día. Le preparo el baño para que se relaje pero sigue alterado. Espero que para mañana se le pase y vuelva a estar tranquilo. Hoy tuve que llamar al restaurante cercano para pedir comida a domicilio. Shinnosuke estaba tan enfocado en lo que haría para su trabajo mañana que olvidó pasar por la cena.

.

.

.

.

.

.

RANMA

Han pasado 3 meses desde que entré al nuevo empleo y estoy más que harto. Cada día mi jefe me entrega más pendientes por hacer, pero le he agarrado el hilo rápido y logro terminar siempre justo a la hora. Los superiores nos han mandado llamar a mí y a él y nos han felicitado por la excelente mancuerna que hemos hecho. ¡El tipo muy apenas me dirige la palabra! Tal parece que le molestara que yo haga bien el trabajo. No lo trago, ni el a mí.

Ahora resulta que tenemos que trabajar en conjunto con un nuevo proyecto; no sé como voy a tolerarlo. Hay un nuevo cliente que atenderemos ambos porque hay que abastecer todas sus tiendas que tiene en Japón y en otros países. Mi jefe propuso encargarse personalmente pero estoy seguro que el superior ha notado que no nos llevamos para nada y le ha exigido que encontremos la manera de compaginarnos. Esto será muy difícil para mí. Somos tan diferentes, yo no vivo para el trabajo como él. Me gusta tener tiempo libre y vivir la vida como una persona normal.

A Shampoo se le ha ocurrido que para conocer mejor a mi jefe, debo acercarme a él y a su familia. Creo que es casado, aunque no lleva sortija; tiene un marco de foto mirando hacia él sobre su escritorio, pero nunca le he puesto atención. Jamás le he preguntado de su vida personal, no me interesa.

Le dije a Shampoo que estaba loca, pero ella está pensando en hacer una cena para invitarlo y hacer amistad. Mi esposa es demasiado sociable, a veces peca de entrometida; dice que todo lo hace por mí y le creo, se esfuerza mucho para mantenerme de buenas, aunque de vez en cuando no me agradan sus ideas siempre logra lo que se propone. Me sugirió que pensara una fecha para invitar a mi jefe a la casa, pero no lo haré. A veces me desespera que se meta en todo.

Me encuentro con la chica menuda casi a diario. Hasta ahora no he logrado verle la cara. Cada que nos encontramos sale corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. La he llamado "la velocista", por la forma en que corre como una gacela; ahora entiendo porque tiene esas piernas espectaculares.

.

.

.

.

.

AKANE

Siempre he pensado que no existe el destino…hasta este día. En el camino puedes encontrar personas que vayan en una dirección similar a la tuya, como las que encuentro todos los días en el tren, por lo general es gente diferente. A veces me topo con los mismos, por ejemplo, el hombre de la trenza. Lo llamo así porque de todas las veces que me he pasado de estación, lo he visto al mirar atrás corriendo en el otro sentido. Veo solo lo alto que es y a su trenza bailar. Rara vez va caminando, cuando lo hace es con paso rápido y en zancadas muy largas.

Hoy me puse un regalo que me dio Shinnosuke tiempo después de casarnos. Se sintió culpable por no haberme dado nunca un anillo de compromiso y cuando cumplimos un año de casados me dio un colgante con mi inicial "A" en plata, con incrustaciones de pequeños zafiros. Se veía muy bien con mi blusa blanca en cuello V de manga corta y mi falda azul.

Como casi todos los días, me pasé de estación y bajé corriendo del carro del tren, casi tuve dar brazadas porque había mucha gente amontonada en el anden mirando en las pantallas un comercial de las tiendas nuevas que se abrirán en varias ciudades de Japón, incluyendo Tokio por supuesto. Cuando llegué al binario de enfrente para tomar el tren de regreso, empezó a moverse apenas el tren en el que venía y noté que no tenía mi colgante. Shinnosuke iba a matarme por haberlo perdido. Pensé en regresar al binario de enfrente hasta que vi a un hombre ahí mismo que sujetaba algo brillante colgado en su mano. Era el hombre de la trenza.

Fue ahí cuando lo miré por primera vez. Me veía también fijamente desde el otro lado. Empecé a sentir algo extraño, mi corazón empezó a latir con mucha fuerza, tuve ganas de correr hacia él, parecía que lo conociese desde antes, como si siempre hubiéramos estado juntos, era como encontrar la luz en un camino de sombras, como si no existiera nadie más. Su mirada me atravesaba el alma. Podía verlo y sentirlo como si fuera una parte de mi que estaba perdida y me completara. ¿Qué estoy sintiendo? ¿porqué mi corazón late como si fuera a salirse de mi pecho? ¿porqué siento estas ganas de llorar de alegría y tristeza a la vez? ¿Qué es todo esto?

Él también se ha quedado inmóvil. Pasan solo algunos segundos, pero me parecen minutos. No puedo dejar de verlo. El me hace una seña levantando el colgante. Asiento y me muevo hacia las escaleras para regresar al otro binario sin dejar de verlo.

RANMA

Hoy fue uno de esos días que no podré olvidar por el resto de mi vida. La vi. A ella. Por primera vez, de frente, a los ojos. Es lo más inexplicable que me ha sucedido. Cuando bajamos en la estación la vi salir corriendo, empujando a los curiosos que se detenían para ver la pantalla. En cuanto corrió, pude observar que una chispa brillante salió volando de su cuerpo. Fue tan extraño.

Me quedé pensando unos segundos hasta que vi que cayó al suelo, entonces me acerqué a donde se encontraba lo que creí era la chispa. Lo tomé; era un pequeño colgante con la letra "A", de color plateado y unas piedras azules colgando en una fina cadena. Durante un momento la estuve examinando, viendo las formas rectas con terminaciones curvas de la letra. Se había reflejado con el sol, por eso lo vi tan brillante. Era una pieza sencilla, muy delicada y bonita. Se parecía a ella… bueno, a lo que he visto de ella.

Giré el rostro hacia la izquierda y ahí estaba ella. Entonces ocurrió.

Fue como una fuerza invisible que me atraía hacia ella, como si fuera un imán. Me quedé petrificado, inhabilitado para mover cualquier músculo de mi cuerpo… excepto el corazón, que empezó a bombear a mil por hora. Sentía que sudaba, cosquilleos en el estómago (las dichosas mariposas), vértigo, ansiedad por acercarme a ella, las manos me hormigueaban por la necesidad de tocarla. Todo lo que sucede en las películas, me pasó al verla. Mi mente me lo dijo claramente una sola vez, como si se tratara un golpe: "Es ella".

Cuando logré moverme le hice un ademán para atraerla mostrándole el colgante. Movió la cabeza como asintiendo y me miró hasta que desapareció de las escaleras para regresar al binario donde yo me encontraba.

Y ahí estaba yo, sintiéndome como un estúpido adolescente, nervioso por verla. El corazón me iba a explotar, el aire me faltaba y mis manos temblaban mientras sostenía fuertemente en una mano el colgante y en la otra mi maletín. Fue el minuto más largo de toda mi existencia. Ella apareció, respirando agitadamente, con las mejillas sonrosadas. Nos acercamos mirándonos a los ojos. Cuando pude emitir palabra le sonreí:

—Supongo que es tuyo — acerqué el colgante a su mano, intentando rozarla con la mía. Si no la tocaba aunque fuera por milímetros, me iba a morir.

—G-Gracias — temblorosa me arrebató el colgante y se lo guardó entre las manos, como si mi contacto la hubiera quemado. Tiene los ojos color café más hermosos que he visto en mi vida.

—Te he visto.

—¿Qué? ¿Me conoces? —Los nervios de la hermosa velocista se hacían más evidentes.

—Cuando vienes en el tren, todas las veces sales corriendo.

—Ah…si, es que yo…a veces me distraigo con la lectura.

—Sí…—No podía dejar de verla, debo haber tenido la cara de estúpido.

—Gracias por encontrar mi colgante, fue un regalo.

—Es que brilla como tus ojos —No sé como me atreví a decirle lo que estaba pensando, se me salió así, sin más. Enrojezco más de lo que ella lo hace después de escucharme.

—…Y-yo… — En ese momento empieza a sonar mi maldito teléfono.

—Espera, un momento por favor —respondo y es el imbécil de mi jefe, al parecer se me ha ido el tiempo y me está reclamando que no estoy en mi sitio. Le respondo un "voy para allá" sin dejar de mirarla a ella. Está agachada y ha dado dos pasos hacia atrás. No quiero que se aleje, no quiero que se vaya.

—Tengo que irme. Gracias otra vez.

—No te vayas… ¡espera! — Me estiro para intentar sujetar su mano, pero ha corrido nuevamente. Le grito con una pequeña esperanza que no sé de donde la he sacado, pero de algo puedo estar seguro —¡Te veo mañana!

Se gira antes de bajar las escaleras y me regala una sonrisa; la más hermosa que he visto en ningún ser humano. Es única, magnífica, y es para mí. Espero como idiota embelesado a que suba a su binario para despedirme, aunque sea de lejos. Se sorprende al verme aun ahí, vuelve a sonreír. Hago un ademán a modo de despido y ella también levanta su mano, tímida. Se me ha olvidado preguntar su nombre. Supongo que inicia con "A". Por estar viéndola se me ha borrado toda la teoría de la conquista. Le grito, esperando que pueda escucharme.

—¡No me dijiste tu nombre! — se ríe y se inclina hacia adelante para gritarme su nombre.

—Es…A…— Un fuerte zumbido nos interrumpe. El estúpido tren de su binario llega al mismo tiempo que cruza veloz un tren por mi lado. Espero, para ver si al moverse ella sigue ahí. Pero no está. Ha subido a su tren. Me doy media vuelta rumbo al trabajo, considerando que mi jefe no se escuchaba muy de buenas. No me importa, hoy es el día más feliz de mi vida y nada ni nadie puede cambiarlo.

.

.

.

 _ **Hola a todos. Agradezco a HanaNote por ser mi beta reader para este fic. Gracias infinitas Peque, por ayudarme con este proyecto.**_

 _ **Les explico que este fic de 3 shots...o a ver cuantos salen, pero no serán muchos. Esta historia nació de una plática con una de mis queridas Locas por el Dios Griego, y después yo lo combiné con algunas de mis películas favoritas y alguna que otra escena que tiene dramas personales.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste y dejen sus reviews. Este fic está lleno de buenas intenciones...y el destino se encarga de todo, como en la vida real. Que lo disfruten.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**SIN DAÑOS A TERCEROS**_

 _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi…_

 _ **Capítulo 2**_

AKANE

No tengo idea de que fue lo que pasó. No puedo quitar de mi cabeza al hombre de la trenza. ¡Sus ojos! Son de un color azul intenso; me mira como si me atravesara. No he estado al cien en el trabajo, mis compañeras me han preguntado si me siento bien y les respondí que sí. Una de ellas decía que tenía una sonrisita soñadora. Creyeron que se debía a Shinnosuke. No pensé en contarles nada. Si supieran que es por ese hombre, me tacharían de inmoral. Es algo solo para mí.

Al regresar a casa, Shinnosuke está echando rayos. Su empleado llego unos minutos tarde y hoy el hombre si tuvo que quedarse un tiempo adicional a terminar el trabajo. Ese no fue el problema, sino que terminó a tiempo y además antes de que Shinnosuke saliera, le entregó parte del trabajo de mañana adelantado. A mi marido no le gusta que nadie sea mejor que él. Me ha dejado cenando sola porque ha ido a acostarse más temprano para irse media hora antes de la habitual. No le he dicho nada. Yo me quedé sentada pensando en mi día. Jamás había sentido nada parecido, ni con Shinnosuke. Debe ser mera emoción. Pero mañana yo también me iré al trabajo más temprano. Tengo miedo de volver a topármelo. Me da miedo sentirme así.

Me voy media hora después de Shinnosuke, así no habrá ninguna posibilidad de que encuentre al hombre de la trenza. Para mi fortuna, no está ahí y cada que sube pasaje en las estaciones, observo con ansia para ver si él sube. ¿Pero qué estoy haciendo? Yo misma vine temprano para no encontrármelo. Respiro profundo y me dispongo a leer mis novelas en el móvil, pero como de costumbre, me paso de estación.

Hoy no salgo corriendo. Volteo a ambos lados del vagón antes de bajar y respiro aliviada de mi buena idea. Bajo tranquilamente, sin prisa. Tengo tiempo de sobra para llegar al otro binario y leer antes de entrar a la guardería.

Camino lento y escucho una voz. No puede ser, ¡es él! ¡el hombre de la trenza! Me muero de los nervios. Se supone que su tren pasa más tarde.

—¡Hey! ¡Hola! ¿cómo te va? — tiene una sonrisa de modelo de revista. Una seguridad infinita, y yo estoy que se me doblan las piernas.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Acaso… ¿me estabas esperando? — lo observo sorprendida; él se queda pensativo, seguro está buscando una excusa simplona o esta vez he logrado ponerlo nervioso.

—Sí, es que ayer llegué tarde al trabajo y pensé que si llegaba más temprano a la estación podía saludarte antes de que salieras corriendo.

—Ah… ¿y cómo estabas tan seguro de que ibas a verme? — me ha dejado congelada. Me dijo la verdad. Mira a los ojos y siempre de frente, no es de los que miente.

—No lo sé…tan solo lo estaba. Debe ser que tengo buena intuición o buena suerte— dice confiado.

—Pues, debe ser suerte porque siempre me paso una estación, yo debo bajar antes.

—¡Ah! Lo haces para verme. No creí que te interesara así — se ríe. ¡Es un insolente! Debo estar completamente roja como manzana.

—¡No! Es que me distraigo con la lectura. Nunca me paso más de una estación —le respondo seria. Es un cretino.

—Entonces es el destino. Debemos encontrarnos en esta misma estación.

—Yo no creo en el destino, esas son tonterías.

—Todas las mujeres creen en el destino y esas cosas.

—¿Entonces piensas como una mujer? — no sé por qué le he dicho eso, pero ha sido a modo de reto. No voy a permitir que se quiera pasar de listo conmigo, no soy ese tipo de mujer.

—Cuando quieras puedo demostrarte que pienso y siento como un hombre, porque lo soy. Es más, soy un más que un hombre entre los hombres, ¿Qué te parece eso?

—Me parece lo más ególatra que he escuchado en toda mi vida. Debo irme, ¡adiós! — me equivoqué, es un completo imbécil.

—¡Oye! Era una broma. No tienes porqué molestarte — sigue con esa sonrisa de maldito actor de cine.

—¡Ya me voy! — Me doy la media vuelta y voy caminando hacia las escaleras para tomar mi tren del otro lado. Giro un poco para intentar verlo de reojo. Sigue mirándome el muy tonto.

—¡Hasta mañana! — me grita. Yo me pongo roja sin voltear a verlo. Pienso ignorarlo.

Llego hasta mi binario y él ya se ha ido. Busco con la vista recorriendo toda la línea, pero nada. Suspiro, un poco decepcionada, hasta que lo escucho gritar otra vez.

—¡Hey, estoy acá! ¿Me estabas buscando? — el muy tarado se había escondido detrás de una columna porque sabía que yo iba a buscarlo. Se ríe, mientras yo contengo la risa lo más que puedo frunciendo el ceño y apretando los labios, buscando inútilmente que las mejillas no se llenen de aire, pero no puedo evitar reírme. Él se ríe a carcajada limpia cuando me ve reír. Es tan guapo. De verdad se ve muy varonil, pero no pienso decírselo, su ego ya es demasiado grande.

Levanta la mano y se despide, esperando hasta que llega mi tren y subo. Lo veo mientras la máquina se mueve. Se da la vuelta y baja las escaleras. Me hace sentir una emoción muy especial, como si fuese una colegiala.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

RANMA

Esta mañana he ido otra vez temprano a la estación para esperar a la "velocista". Lo mejor fue que me la encontré en el carro del tren, otra vez distraída en el móvil. Sonreía mirando a la pantalla. Tuve que caminar un poco por el vagón para acercarme. Es tan menudita que cabe en cualquier rinconcito, así que tuve que empujar un poco a algunos pasajeros.

Me asomé por detrás de ella, encima de su cabeza. Dio un saltito asustada cuando escuchó mi voz.

—¿Qué lees? —casi se le cae el móvil, parece que la asusté.

—¡Me asustaste! Casi me infarto — respira profundo tratando de controlarse mientras yo le sonrío aguantando una carcajada por ver su cara de sorprendida.

—Lo siento, solo quería saludarte hoy. — quiero tomar la posición de hacerme el interesante, pero mi instinto no me lo permite.

—Buenos días entonces — dice en tono serio y se gira de nuevo hacia la puerta. Hemos llegado a la estación y ella baja tratando de evitarme. Doy dos zancadas para alcanzarla.

—¿Ya te vas?

—Es obvio ¿no?

—¿Estás molesta conmigo? — esquiva mi mirada y se le ve nerviosa.

—No. No tengo porqué.

—Parece que estás molesta

—¡Ya te dije que no lo estoy! — se sonroja y veo como se acelera su respiración. Me gusta ponerla de nervios.

—De acuerdo, vengo en son de paz, porque ayer te pusiste igual que hoy, así que… —abro mi maletín y saco un pequeño paquete cuadrado envuelto en papel blanco —esto es para ti, por lo de ayer.

—¿Para mí? —sus ojos se iluminan. Intenta disimular una sonrisa de emoción infantil. Vaya que me gusta como sonríe. Toma el paquete y lo abre. Es un libro. Lo mira sin poder creerlo —¿Dónde lo conseguiste? ¿Por qué me lo regalas?

—Es mi manera de disculparme por hacerte enojar ayer. Conozco gente que trabaja en una editorial y me lo consiguió. Me dijiste que te gusta leer.

—Pero, es Romeo y Julieta… ¡y está en el idioma de Shakespeare!

—Así es y por lo tanto no fue fácil conseguirlo, espero que te guste.

—¿Sabes que la historia trata de una tragedia?

—Pero también es una historia de amor — le sonrío. Ella se pone roja hasta las orejas y baja la vista estirando su mano para entregarme el libro.

—No, no puedo aceptarlo. Gracias, pero…no.

—¿Por qué no? ¿No sabes inglés? Te lo puedo conseguir en japonés. — quiero burlarme de ella, quiero ver su rostro molesto.

—¡No es por eso! Sé inglés, pero no debo de aceptar regalos de un extraño.

—No soy un extraño, te veo casi todos los días en el tren, no soy el lobo de Caperucita.

—Pero no sería correcto.

—Bueno…si no lo quieres, lo tiraré a las vías.

—¡NO! ¿Por qué harías eso?

—Porque este libro no tendrá nadie quien lo lea. ¡Es una tragedia! ¡No tiene por quien vivir! —hago ademán de lanzar el libro y ella me sujeta del brazo, asustada. Me río a carcajadas y ella pone la cara seria apretando los labios. Se ve tan graciosa.

—¡Dame el libro!

—Pero dijiste que no lo querías.

—Está bien, cambié de opinión. Lo leeré — me lo arrebata de las manos apretándolo sobre su pecho con ambos brazos.

—¿No me vas a dar las gracias? Eso sí que no es correcto.

—Querías tirarlo. Solo lo salvé de una muerte segura.

Me río y ella intenta disimular su sonrisa — Entonces el libro te lo agradece — ella baja un poco la vista, noto un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas

—Es muy amable de su parte — le contesto. Ella me mira con una media sonrisa y ambos comenzamos a reír.

—Espero que lo disfrutes, "velocista" — asiente con la cabeza y se gira para cambiar de binario. Cuando llega a su andén, la miro levantar la mano y gritar un "gracias". Levanto la mano para despedirme y veo que su tren se aproxima. La veo sostener el libro delicadamente y hojearlo un poco. De repente noto que lo toma abierto con ambas manos y lo acerca su nariz, oliendo las hojas. Me pareció algo muy curioso, deben gustarle bastante los libros o tal vez es una fetichista de esas que les gusta oler cosas raras. Me río de mis tonterías imaginarias hasta que su tren estaciona y se va.

.

.

.

.

AKANE

El hombre de la trenza me regaló un libro de Romeo y Julieta. No sé cómo terminé aceptándolo, pero me ha gustado el detalle.

Mis compañeras en el trabajo estaban emocionadas de verlo. Les dije que lo conseguí en una librería lejos de casa. No iba a decirles quien me lo regaló. Hubiera tenido que contarles toda la historia y no tiene caso. Shinnosuke no se interesa en mis cosas. Está acostumbrado a que llegue con libros seguido a la casa. Dice que tengo demasiados y que debería venderlos o cambiarlos por otros, pero siempre me encariño y no puedo dejar de quedármelos.

.

.

.

Casi a diario me encuentro en el tren con el hombre de la trenza. Llevamos topándonos unas ocho semanas. Platicamos de todo y de nada. Dice que es ejecutivo en una compañía y no le gusta mucho lo que hace. Su jefe lo atiborra de papeles y no está muy contento con ello. Contrario a mí que me encanta trabajar con los niños. Pensé que debería ser frustrante trabajar en algo que no es lo tuyo, pero me contó que amaba las artes marciales, entrenó con su padre desde que aprendió a caminar y ha estado en varios torneos en China y algunos en Japón. Es una coincidencia increíble.

—¿De verdad te gustan las artes marciales? Yo practicaba desde niña junto a mi padre, pero tuve que dejarlo cuando vine a vivir a esta ciudad.

—¿En serio? Vaya, ahora entiendo algunas cosas — mira hacia abajo como si buscara lentamente llegar hasta mis zapatos.

—¿Qué cosas? ¿por qué miras así? — tiene una mirada muy fuerte y siempre que sus ojos van a una dirección, en especial a la mía, me dan escalofríos.

—Tus piernas, no son de velocista, sino de artista marcial — lo dice demasiado directo y tiemblo aún más.

—¡Deja de verme las piernas! ¡Pervertido!

—Ja ja ja ja. Te sonrojas muy fácil. Tómalo como un cumplido.

—Me da vergüenza

—¿Porqué? No están del todo mal. Aunque viéndote bien, se te ven las rodillas chuecas — dice en un tono burlón.

—Eres un cínico. Esta es mi estación. Aquí me bajo.

—Oye, todavía nos falta una.

—No. Esta es en la que siempre debería bajar, pero me distraigo y me bajo hasta la siguiente.

—Pues que delicada eres, solo porque te dije algo sobre tus piernas no quiere decir que sea un insulto. Aunque tengas las rodillas chuecas lo importante es que puedas caminar.

—¿Pero de qué hablas? — me altera su respuesta y el muy payaso me mira conteniendo la risa. Tal parece que se divierte haciéndome enojar. En eso escucho el silbato y las puertas se cierran. Otra vez tengo que bajar en la estación siguiente — ¡Mi estación! ¡Todo por tu culpa!

—No es mi culpa que porque te guste discutir conmigo no te hayas bajado del tren. Ahora tendrás que acompañarme hasta mi estación. Bueno, estoy acostumbrado a que me sigas y me busques cuando no estoy. Soy irresistible.

—Eres un insolente. Ya no hablaré más contigo. ¡Nunca! ¿lo oyes? — bajo en la siguiente estación y corro para cambiar el binario sin mirar atrás. Ese idiota no sabe lo que dice. Me pasa por confiar demasiado en la gente. ¡Todo porque acepté su regalo! Se cree con derecho de tratarme como si fuera una conquista. Engreído.

Al llegar a mi andén, camino hasta ponerme detrás de una columna. No quiero verlo haciendo sus payasadas. Se piensa que el mundo gira alrededor de él.

—¿Por qué te escondes detrás de la columna? — al escuchar su voz grito y salto lo más alto. La gente me mira extraño. El hombre de la trenza está detrás de mí con su sonrisa de modelo de catálogo.

—¡Idiota! ¡Casi me infarto otra vez! ¿Para qué me sigues?

—No quiero que estés enojada conmigo. Fue una broma.

—Pues debes saber que no me gustan para nada tus bromas, ni tus payasadas. Y debes saber también que no me interesas; aunque te creas muy guapo, no soy de esas mujeres que seguramente están detrás de ti como si fueras el único hombre sobre la Tierra. No porque acepté un regalo tuyo te pienses que puedes tratarme como una cualquiera, ¡porque no lo soy! Puedo devolverte el libro si eso te hace feliz, pero te prohíbo que quieras pasarte de listo conmigo.

Su sonrisa cambió y ahora tiene un semblante muy serio. Me hizo enojar como nunca en mi vida. Ni siquiera Shinnosuke me ha hecho rabiar como este tipo. ¿Pero cómo se me ocurre compararlos? Si son el agua y el aceite. Se queda callado un rato.

—…Vaya, entonces, si así piensas, no volveré a molestarte.

—Será lo mejor.

—De acuerdo. Adiós.

—Adiós — respondo dignamente. Lo veo bajar las escaleras. Subir a su andén y dirigirse hacia su salida sin ni siquiera mirarme. Sigue muy serio. ¿De verdad se habrá enojado? No tiene porqué, la ofendida soy yo. Pero bueno, por lo menos sé que eso lo hará contenerse antes de hacerme un comentario insinuante y ególatra.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente no lo encuentro en el tren. Llego hasta su estación y tampoco está ahí. Lo busco escondido detrás de la columna y nada. Tal vez lo vea mañana.

Pasa otro día, y otro y otro. Él ya no está nunca en el tren ni en la estación. Tal vez tiene mucho trabajo. O tal vez se cansó de mí. Seguro es eso. Debe ser que ya se haya encontrado una chica para conquistar. Tal vez le regaló un libro, así como a mí, aunque hay quienes caen con cualquier baratija.

Seguro le gustan las chicas fáciles. Porque se nota que le encanta que estén detrás de él. Yo no soy de esas, se lo dije. ¡Pues que le aproveche su nueva conquista! yo tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer que estarme distrayendo con un tonto como él.

.

.

Me cuesta trabajo concentrarme. Todo el día estoy pensando en él y llego a casa de malas. Shinnosuke lo notó el otro día; pensé que no se daría cuenta, pero serví la mesa casi lanzando los platos y me preguntó qué me pasaba.

—Disculpa cariño, no tuve un buen día en el trabajo. Estoy algo presionada — me miró sorprendido y luego sonrió. No sé qué pudo parecerle tan gracioso ¿Ahora a todo el mundo le gusta verme de malas?

—Sabes, me recordaste a Saotome. Toda la semana ha estado con cara de pocos amigos y lanza las cosas a todos. Hablé con él y se disculpó. Dijo que con el proyecto se sentía presionado. Creo que más que el trabajo, debe tener problemas en casa.

—Es porque eres un jefe muy estricto.

—No lo creo. Es muy persistente y no deja nada pendiente. No sé qué le pase.

—Tal vez es buena idea que lo invites a él y a su esposa a cenar. Puedo preparar algo aquí en casa — le sugerí. Shinnosuke me miró dudoso.

—Cariño, está bien que no me cae muy bien Saotome, pero tampoco le deseo la muerte.

—¡Me duele que digas eso, Shinno! Solo quería apoyarte con tus asuntos de trabajo — me siento tan ofendida que se me quiebra la voz y estoy a punto de derramar lágrimas. Shinnosuke se levanta de su lugar para abrazarme, riendo.

—Pero mi cielo, no te pongas así. Qué te parece si pedimos lasaña para que no tengas que hacer tanto y consigues unos bocadillos de los que te gustan. Compramos algunas botellas de vino y le digo a Saotome que venga el próximo domingo, ¿te parece?

—Está bien — me tallo los ojos con el dorso de la mano para quitar unas cuantas lágrimas y aspiro con la nariz un poco congestionada por el conato de llanto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

RANMA

No he visto a la velocista en una semana. No pensé que fuera a afectarme, pero no rindo igual en el trabajo. A todas horas recuerdo su sonrisa y la sensación que tengo cada que me acerco a ella.

Parecía muy molesta la última vez que hablamos y la verdad es que tampoco yo estaba dispuesto a lidiar con ella. En casa tengo que lidiar con Shampoo que no se calla y a veces no escucho ni mis pensamientos.

Son tan diferentes una de la otra. Mientras una no quiere hablar, la otra suelta palabras hasta por los codos, sea en chino o en japonés. Que si la nueva campaña, que si el vestido, que si se ve muy gorda, que si no tiene tantos fans como en China.

Desde que no la veo a ella no se me antoja hablar con nadie. Hasta mi jefe me preguntó si estaba bien, si tenía algún problema; obvio lo de esta mujer no es un problema, para nada, es solo una mujer.

Me dan ganas de volver a verla. El otro día lo hice, volví a la misma hora y la esperé en la estación. Nada.

Seguro cambió a otro horario. Se vería muy desesperado si la espero en la estación que debe bajar. Tampoco quiero que vuelva a gritarme. No creí que pensara eso de mí. Tengo que olvidarme de ella; pero a veces siento un vacío muy grande. No entiendo por qué me siento así.

No sé qué tan mal me vea, pero mi jefe acaba de invitarme a mí y a Shampoo a su casa a cenar este domingo.

No podía negarme. Llamé a mi mujer para contarle con la esperanza de que tuviera alguna buena excusa que yo pudiera utilizar para zafarme de la invitación de mi jefe, pero nada. Dijo que tenía que colgar rápido para ir a comprar algo nuevo para ponerse y buscar un presente para darles a él y a su esposa.

Ya le advertí a Shampoo que no se extienda en sus pláticas, que cenemos y nos vayamos. Seguro la mujer de mi jefe es tan sosa como él ¿quién aguantaría un tipo como ese? Tan enfrascado en el trabajo y con ese mote de seriedad.

Tal vez es una mujer fea y gorda, de esas que se casan con el primero que les guiña un ojo.

Me río con mis ideas estúpidas, pero es que ya no sé qué hacer para no pensar en ella. Tan idiota he sido que no se me ocurrió pedirle su teléfono… ¡mucho menos sé su nombre! Sólo sé que empieza con la letra "A".

Tantos días hablando de todo y de nada, para no saber casi nada de su vida. Sé que antes practicaba artes marciales, es algo que nos gusta a ambos. También sé que le gusta leer novelas románticas, que adora el olor de los libros, que prefiere mil veces el vino blanco al vino tinto, que no le agrada cocinar, que ama a los niños y que su trabajo es demandante. Es todo lo que sé de ella. Casi nada para conocer a alguien, pero suficiente para enamorarme de ella… ¡Mentira! Ni siquiera tuve que saber nada de eso para sentirme atraído. Puede que sea únicamente atracción…o mera costumbre por verla a diario. Sea como sea, me siento en el mismo infierno.

.

.

.

Llega el domingo y la hora de cumplir con la fastidiosa invitación. A pesar de comprarse ropa para la ocasión, Shampoo se ha cambiado 4 veces antes de salir de casa. Finalmente se puso lo que se había comprado, pero está tan empeñada en causar una buena impresión ante mi jefe que se nos ha hecho un poco tarde.

Subimos al tren y pronto estamos caminando por la acera para llegar al complejo de departamentos donde vive mi jefe Ryugen Shinnosuke, con su esposa. No puedo disimular mi cara de fastidio, Shampoo lo nota y me sugiere que disfrute la cena y ella se encargará de todo lo demás. Eso me facilita mucho las cosas, como mi mujer no se calla, no tendré más que responder con monosílabos y asentir con la cabeza sonriendo cada vez.

Al entrar al edificio tenemos que esperar el ascensor. Hay un espejo montado de piso a techo y Shampoo deja el obsequio sobre el suelo para poder verse de cuerpo entero y asegurarse que se ve fantástica. Eligió un vestido en color rosa estilo chino, sin mangas, la falda le queda a medio muslo y lleva como siempre su peinado con el cabello suelto. Para mí, eligió una camisa roja, jeans azul oscuro y un saco negro.

Subimos al ascensor y al llegar a la puerta, nos damos cuenta de algo.

—¡El obsequio! ¡Que tonta, lo dejé en el piso de abajo!

—No te preocupes Shampoo, yo iré por él.

—¡No! ¿estás loco? Eres tú quien debe presentarme con tu jefe, no yo sola.

—Entonces vamos los dos por el obsequio y así llegamos juntos.

—Claro que no. ¿Ves lo tarde que es? Entra tú, no tardaré — Shampoo se alejó corriendo dando brinquitos y volviendo al ascensor.

Respiré profundo y toqué el timbre. Escuchaba el murmullo de las voces que venían de adentro. Espero que Shampoo no tarde.

La puerta se abrió y me congelé. ¿Es una broma verdad? Esto no puede estar pasando.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **¡Hola a todos! Gracias por dejar sus reviews. Me emociona mucho que les esté gustando este UA. Lo hago porque me encanta escribir y Ranma da para hacer muchas historias que imaginé durante mucho tiempo.**_

 _ **Gracias a mi querida Hana Note que es mi beta reader para este fic y me ha ayudado un montón. Gracias Peque por compartirme un poco de tu tiempo.**_

 _ **A mis Locas por el Dios Griego. Gracias por ser mi inspiración para escribir. Las quiero.**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y también espero sus reviews. ¡Soy fan de ellos! Creo que la manera en la que alguien escribe forma parte de la voz de su mente y a veces de su corazón, así que me agrada saber de ustedes y conocerlos un poquito.**_

 _ **Si les gustan mis historias, recomiéndenlas. Los leo pronto.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**SIN DAÑOS A TERCEROS**_

 _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi…_

 _ **Capítulo 3**_

AKANE

Ya está lista la lasaña, solo me indicaron ponerla al horno para mantenerla caliente. Como de verdad no me acerco a la cocina Shinnosuke se ofrece a encenderlo y meter el refractario con la comida dentro.

Los bocadillos están listos para acomodarse en las charolas, las copas limpias, el vino blanco en hielo y las servilletas. Justo a tiempo para recibir a los invitados de mi esposo.

Suena el timbre y me dispongo a abrir. Me puse mi falda púrpura y mi blusa de cuello alto sin mangas de color amarillo, por aquello que ese color simboliza "amistad". Me he dispuesto ser muy amable con ese hombre y su esposa; no se me dificulta hacer amistades, así que tal vez eso ayude un poco la relación entre Shinnosuke y su empleado.

Abro la puerta mostrando mi mejor sonrisa, pero en un segundo la sangre se me va a los pies. No puedo creerlo, es él. El hombre de la trenza. No entiendo cómo llegó hasta aquí. Jamás le di mi dirección y tampoco recuerdo haberle dicho mi nombre. ¿Qué es lo que pretende al presentarse así en mi casa? ¡Por Dios, tengo marido!

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Yo…—me mira demasiado sorprendido. Debe ser muy bueno para fingir.

—¿Akane? — Mi marido me llama desde la cocina

—Te llamas Akane… —clava su mirada en mí, eso que siempre hacía y me ponía tan nerviosa.

—Así es, y ahora vete, ¿no te das cuenta que estoy acompañada? — se lo digo en el tono más frío y despectivo que puedo para que se largue rápido. No quiero tener que dar ninguna explicación a mi marido. ¿qué podría decir? Es solo un hombre que me topo en el tren casi a diario, con quien platico, que recuperó mi colgante y me regaló un libro de Shakespeare. ¡No! Mejor que se vaya ahora mismo.

—¿Saotome? Cariño, déjalo entrar, no seas maleducada. En seguida estoy con ustedes, voy a preparar las bebidas. Pasa por favor, Saotome. Estás en tu casa. ¿Dónde está tu esposa? Pensé que vendría contigo —Shinnosuke sale de repente y yo no doy crédito a lo que escucho. Me quedo congelada ¿Era él su dichoso empleado "las puedo todas"?

—Está abajo. Vendrá en un momento.

—Bien, entra por favor. Cariño, siéntense en la sala. Ya vengo con los bocadillos y las bebidas.

Shinnosuke vuelve a la cocina y yo me hago a un lado para dejarlo pasar. No puedo emitir palabra alguna. "Saotome" entra lanzándome una mirada penetrante.

Hago ademán para que se siente en la sala y lo hace. Se sienta frente a mí, apoyando un brazo sobre el respaldo del sillón. Ladea la cabeza y sigue mirándome fijo, como si me estuviera retando.

Yo estoy sentada con la espalda recta y las piernas juntas. Aprieto las manos sobre mi falda. También estoy molesta, no puedo dejar que me intimide. Nos quedamos varios segundos callados. Nadie dice nada, hasta que decido levantar la vista para romper el hielo.

—No me dijiste que estabas casado — dije en tono serio.

—Obviamente tú tampoco — sus palabras me golpean. Está molesto y mucho. Hace que me hunda en mi propia vergüenza, pero no sé cómo él puede mantenerse tan controlado estando en la misma situación.

—Será mejor que olvidemos el asunto y no lo mencionemos.

—Qué más da. Ni que hubiera pasado algo entre nosotros — hace la cabeza hacia atrás, despreocupado. Siento que lo dijo como burla.

Era obvio que me hice muchas ilusiones en la cabeza. Lógico que era solo una conquista para él. Debe dedicarse a eso, como pensé. Busca chicas ingenuas como yo para entretenerse rumbo al trabajo y alimentar su ego. Aún con su semblante molesto sigue teniendo ese porte de estrella de cine inalcanzable.

Me odio, por haberlo extrañado, por sentir que me hacía falta, por haberme acostumbrado tanto a su presencia. Siento que se me quiebra el corazón, pero no dejaré que se dé cuenta. Tiene razón, no pasó nada y yo amo a Shinnosuke. No necesito que ninguno venga a ponerme atención para levantarme la moral.

—Es verdad. Solo fue una tontería — le digo sonriendo. Él se endereza un poco tenso del sillón, pero pronto hace una mueca que se transforma en una sonrisa. Su sonrisa de modelo de comercial de pasta dental, que ahora me parece tan falsa. Suena el timbre y ninguno de los dos dejamos de mirarnos.

—Debe ser mi esposa, Shampoo — se levanta y se dirige a la puerta para abrirla. Una vocecita chillona y cantarina se escucha desde la entrada.

La veo caminar contoneándose de manera graciosa sosteniendo una pequeña maceta con las dos manos. Por Dios, ¡es hermosa! Sus ojos tienen un brillo coqueto, su cabello largo, sedoso, tan brillante; un cuerpo frondoso y escultural, enfundado en una piel de porcelana. También parece una modelo.

Se acerca a mí dando como brinquitos y hago una inclinación de cabeza a modo de saludo, ella me mira y hace lo mismo extendiéndome la maceta que contiene una planta de bambú.

Él camina tras ella, mientras sigue mirándome altivo, con una sonrisa retadora. Me cohíbo un poco, pero la voz de la chica me saca de mis pensamientos.

—¡Nihao! Soy Shampoo, la esposa de Ranma. Encantada de conocerte. Les traje este obsequio. Es un bambú para la buena suerte. Lo dejé olvidado abajo, por eso me retrasé, pero ya estamos aquí. ¡Qué bonito departamento! Está muy bien decorado, aunque yo le pondría unos cuadros por allá y un tapete bajo la mesa de centro; también te recomiendo que pases por una tienda de muebles que no está muy lejos de aquí, ahí conseguí unas…

—Shampoo, por favor — Saotome se dirige a su mujer y ella se cubre la boca con la mano, soltando una risita.

—Buenas noches, usted debe ser la señora Saotome. Encantado, soy Ryugen Shinnosuke y ella es mi esposa Akane — mi marido salió de la cocina, imagino al escuchar el timbre y saludó con una reverencia, cosa que yo volví a hacer. La pareja también hizo una reverencia, pero ella rápidamente se dirigió a nosotros.

—¡Oh! No señora Saotome, dime Shampoo. Si quitamos las formalidades todos seremos amigos más pronto, ¿verdad, Ranma? Es que mi marido a veces es tan formal y eso que la extranjera soy yo. Soy de China y aunque él también vivió allá, desde que regresamos a Japón se volvió tan japonés.

—Shampoo, por favor — él vuelve a llamarla en tono serio y ella solo sonríe. Tal parece que se le dificulta dejar de hablar. Pero eso es lo que a él debe gustarle de ella, además de su físico.

—De acuerdo, entonces, sean bienvenidos. Ranma, Shampoo ¿les apetece tomar algo?

—¡Yo quiero vino tinto! Me encanta — dijo ella acomodándose en el sillón.

—Vino blanco, gracias — él se sienta mientras me sigue mirando con esos ojos de reto. Pero no logrará hacerme flaquear.

—Bien, cariño ayúdame con los bocadillos, por favor — me giro para ir tras mi marido para ayudarle con las cosas, pero me detengo cuando escucho la cantarina voz.

—Shinnosuke, por favor permíteme ayudarte. Tú y Akane se ven todos los días, al igual que ves a Ranma. Déjame ayudarte yo, así conversamos para conocernos y ellos se conocen ¿sí? — Shinno y yo nos sorprendimos, esta chica de verdad quiere relacionarse con nosotros. Nos miramos uno a otro y finalmente asentimos. Ella se fue a la cocina con mi marido y nos dejó de nuevo solos a Ranma y a mí.

—Entonces, te llamas Ranma.

—Sí, señora Ryugen.

—Tu esposa es muy linda.

—Lo sé.

—Ella sugirió que nos llamáramos por el nombre.

—Solo si así lo quieres, a veces Shampoo peca de informal.

—No hay problema por mí. Puedes llamarme Akane, a menos que prefieras que te llame señor Saotome.

—No lo prefiero.

—Está bien, Ranma.

—Me gusta como dices mi nombre — me sigue mirando fijo, pero ¿qué ha sido eso? ¿Está intentando seducirme? Tal vez solo trata sacarme de mis casillas. Respiro profundo, también sé seguirle el juego, pero a mi modo. Puedo hacer que pierda los cabales y la prueba está en que salió huyendo la última vez que me molesté con él.

—A mi esposo le gusta que lo llame "cariño" — le digo sonriendo sarcástica.

—Ya lo noté. Qué cursi, como esas novelas que lees — se recarga con ambos brazos en el respaldo y mira hacia el techo, como si inspeccionara la habitación, voltea y me sonríe porque sabe que ha disparado en uno de mis puntos débiles, pero trato de contenerme y no caer en su juego.

—¿No tienes algún nombre lindo para tu esposa?

—No. De eso se encargan sus admiradores.

—¿Admiradores? ¡Ah, ya entiendo! Es tan popular como tú y tiene admiradores como las chicas que te consigues en el tren — espero su reacción. Seguro con eso se callará, pero sucede lo contrario. Suelta una carcajada que retumba en la sala.

—¡No! Shampoo es modelo. Tiene muchos admiradores que la siguen en redes y le escriben. Le gusta llamar la atención.

—Debí suponerlo, es tan bonita. Pensé que era actriz.

—¿De qué te ríes, Ranma? — Shampoo pregunta detrás de mí. He dado un salto en mi lugar, espero que no haya escuchado. Toma la charola con bocadillos y atrás la sigue Shinnosuke con las copas y botellas en las manos.

—Nada, Akane pensó que eras actriz — su semblante burlón no había cambiado.

—¡Sí lo notaste! En China era actriz. Aquí solo consigo trabajo como modelo, pero está bien. Ahora tengo seguidores chinos y japoneses. — Shampoo se sienta junto a su marido acomodándose el cabello. No cabe duda que en alabarse a sí mismos son el uno para el otro.

—Shampoo hizo de modelo en una de las campañas para los artículos deportivos que se venderán en las tiendas; las del proyecto nuevo donde estamos trabajando — dijo Shinnosuke — No sabía que eras la esposa de Saotome.

—Es que yo le pedí a Ranma que no dijera nada, para no perjudicarlo en el trabajo. Pueden pensar que él movió sus influencias para que yo hiciera la campaña, pero no. Mi representante es quien se encarga de todo.

Tuvimos una charla no muy extensa. Más bien, Shampoo fue la que se extendió, contando sobre su trabajo, sus fanáticos y otras cosas. Al llegar la hora de servir la cena, nos sentamos todos a la mesa.

—La cena estuvo exquisita, que bien cocinas Akane — Shampoo me felicitó.

—¿En serio la hiciste tú? — Ranma me miraba incrédulo, con su sonrisita burlona.

—Sólo hice la ensalada. No se me da muy bien la cocina. Como quería que todo estuviera perfecto para ustedes, mandé pedirla a mi restaurante favorito.

—Muchas gracias, Akane — dijo Shampoo, tratando de ser cordial.

—Sí, gracias por tan grande favor — Ranma bebió de su copa tratando de esconder la risa. Shampoo se sonrojó ante el atrevimiento de su marido.

—Saotome, no pensé que tuvieras ese tipo de humor — Shinnosuke habló en tono serio, seguro para defenderme de ese insensato — pero es cierto, Akane hoy nos hizo un favor a todos para no intoxicarnos con su comida.

Me giré para ver a Shinnosuke que se reía a carcajada abierta junto a Ranma. Shampoo estaba confundida. No sabía si reírse o disculparse; al parecer no entiende del todo el idioma y dudo que sepa cuando es una broma.

—Ahora resulta que se unen para echarme en cara mi destreza en la cocina — los miré a los dos frunciendo el ceño, pero no dejaban de reírse, hasta que se fueron calmando.

—Más unidos que nunca — dijo Ranma, alzando su copa y bebiéndola de un solo trago. No se puede ser más incauto. Solo atiné a sonrojarme.

—Yo soy una excelente cocinera, ¿verdad Ranma? Cuando quieras, Akane, puedo enseñarte a cocinar platillos chinos para que le prepares a Shinnosuke. Por eso Ranma es tan feliz. A pesar de que yo trabajo tanto y a veces más que Ranma, siempre tengo comida lista para calentar — Shampoo seguía presumiendo sobre sí misma.

—¿Alguien gusta un poco de té? — fue mi manera de darme la vuelta y salir de ese calabozo de tormentos.

.

.

.

.

.

RANMA

Después de la cena, Shampoo y Akane salieron al balconcito del departamento a beber el té. Shinnosuke y yo nos quedamos charlando en la sala.

—Su departamento es muy amplio — dije tratando de iniciar una simple conversación.

—Sí, yo quería algo más pequeño, cerca del trabajo, pero Akane quiso algo con más habitaciones.

—Entonces, piensan tener familia pronto.

—No. Akane no puede tener hijos.

—Oh, lo lamento — sentí mucha tristeza por ella. Con lo que le encantan los niños, cómo se expresa de ellos. Ahora entiendo porque ama su trabajo a pesar de ser pesado.

—Tuvimos un accidente de auto hace algunos años y fue el resultado. El departamento lo eligió antes del accidente, así que nos quedamos con él.

—Entiendo.

—Shampoo es una mujer hermosa, ¿no tienes problema de que tenga tantos admiradores? — Shinnosuke cambió rápido el tema; agradezco que lo haya hecho.

—En realidad, no. A ella siempre le ha gustado ser el centro de atención. Cuando la conocí ya era actriz, aunque no tan famosa. Nos comprometimos y dos años después de casarnos, vinimos a vivir a Japón.

—No parece estar contenta solo siendo modelo.

—Ella siempre quiere todo. Cuando llegamos aquí tuvo que comenzar desde el principio como lo hizo en China. No le agradó la idea, pero se dio cuenta de que ese gremio aquí en Japón solo permite talento nacional, así que tendrá que trabajar mucho para ganárselo. Estoy seguro que lo logrará, porque siempre consigue lo que se propone.

—Se nota que es muy persistente.

—Sí que lo es.

—¿En qué trabaja Akane? — pregunté haciéndome el tonto, puesto que ella me lo había contado antes.

—En una guardería. Está obsesionada con los niños — sonrió, pero se notaba en su rostro el fastidio.

—¿No te gusta que trabaje ahí?

—Por supuesto que no. Creo que solo se hace daño torturándose así. Le he dicho que busque otra cosa pero solo le gustan las artes marciales y aquí no hay dojos cerca. Dejo que lo haga para entretenerse, pero no estoy de acuerdo.

No me gustó que pensara así, pero tenía razón. Tal vez eso a la larga podría afectarle. No quise ahondar más en el tema y cambié la conversación al tema del trabajo. Hablamos muy buen rato. Shinnosuke me habló de sus ideas con el nuevo proyecto y de las áreas que ahora tendría a cargo. A pesar de ser un amargado es inteligente, se nota que su trabajo le importa sobre muchas otras cosas.

.

.

.

AKANE

—…Y, ¿Cómo fue que conociste a Ranma? — pregunté curiosa

—Fuimos prometidos por nuestras familias.

—¿Estuviste de acuerdo?

—Claro, Ranma es muy guapo y en mi familia es nuestro deber aceptar las tradiciones.

—Que bien, y ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan casados?

—Tres años, ¿y ustedes?

—Shinnosuke y yo llevamos casados cuatro años y medio. También fuimos prometidos por nuestras familias.

—¡Que coincidencia! Eso es muy bueno. Los padres siempre eligen lo mejor para los hijos.

—Supongo que sí. Hablando de hijos, ¿cuántos piensan tener?

—Oh no. Nosotros no tendremos hijos — dijo Shampoo como si le hablara de algo indebido.

—No pueden tenerlos, seguramente — me sonrojé, tal vez si pregunté algo indebido.

—No es así. Yo no quiero tenerlos. Mi carrera es muy importante para mí, con hijos no puedes hacer muchas cosas como viajar, hay que hacerse cargo de ellos y cuidarlos. No podría hacerlo. Yo gano más que Ranma, así que también nos conviene darnos una vida mejor.

—¿Y Ranma está de acuerdo? — me preocupaba que solo ella hubiera tomado la decisión, si es así, me parece muy egoísta.

—Claro que lo está. Él nunca me dice que no, a nada. Además, estoy segura que él cree al igual que yo que no sería una buena madre — comenzó a reírse —¿ustedes, piensan tener hijos?

—

—Nosotros no podemos tenerlos. Le he dicho a Shinnosuke que adoptemos, pero no quiere. Tampoco pienso obligarlo, debe ser un acuerdo entre ambos— no me gusta hablar del tema, pero tampoco me avergüenza. Hablando directamente la gente deja de molestar y hacer preguntas.

—Lo siento mucho, Akane. A veces queremos lo que no tenemos y al revés. Lo bueno es que pueden disfrutar mucho tiempo juntos.

—Sí, en eso tienes razón — No tenía razón, pero no iba a decirle que mi marido era un adicto al trabajo, odiaba las vacaciones y cuando las teníamos siempre estaba conectado para no dejar de trabajar.

Unos minutos después ellos agradecieron y se retiraron a su casa. Ranma y yo, no volvimos a dirigirnos la palabra…hasta el día siguiente.

RANMA

Como un milagro volví a encontrarla en el tren. Hoy pude llamarla por su nombre. Se giró para verme lentamente y me regaló su hermosa sonrisa diciendo —Buenos días, Ranma".

—Gracias de nuevo por la invitación.

—De nada, de nuevo.

—Qué mundo tan pequeño, ¿no? Quién iba a pensar que eras la esposa de mi jefe.

—El jefe que te cae mal.

—Ya no me cae mal. Ahora lo envidio.

—No tienes nada que envidiarle. Tienes a Shampoo, una mujer hermosa, famosa y además es "excelente en la cocina" — trató de imitar la voz chillona de Shampoo. No pude evitar reírme.

—Bueno ahora podemos hablar sin problemas o que te sientas acosada por mí o que tú me acoses.

—Dijiste que no era la gran cosa, entonces antes no fue un problema. Agradezco que me hayas regalado el libro aún sin conocerme. Un detalle muy generoso de tu parte. Por ahora podemos pretender que somos conocidos y que al encontrarnos somos cordiales — hablaba de modo cortante, como si nada importara y poniendo atención a la pantalla del móvil.

—¿Sigues enojada porque no te dije que estaba casado?

—Es un tema pasado. Déjalo así. No tiene caso.

—Entonces ¿no estás celosa?

—¿Por qué lo estaría?

—Por mí, porque no me tienes a tu lado — se río un poco y negó con la cabeza. Yo también me reí. Seguí preguntándole cosas, como antes. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Otra vez éramos ella y yo. Su presencia me hacía feliz. Cuando estaba con ella, sentía que no me faltaba nada.

Así transcurrió todo ese año. Nos encontrábamos en la estación, nos saludábamos y conversábamos hasta que llegaba a mi estación y ella se regresaba para llegar a la anterior. Si un día no nos encontrábamos, uno le recriminaba al otro porque no había estado a tiempo.

Un día, al despedirnos no pude evitar abrazarla. Me contuve mucho tiempo. Ella me correspondió nerviosa, pero se soltó de inmediato, sonrojada, se dio la vuelta y se fue hasta su binario. Lo hice porque cada día que la veía alejarse me dolía.

Después la abracé al despedirme a diario. Se nos hizo costumbre y lo hacíamos con toda naturalidad. Cada vez, el abrazo duraba un segundo más que el anterior. Llegó un día en el que estuvimos un minuto abrazados. La necesitaba tanto. Creo que ella también me necesitaba a mí.

En el trabajo, las cosas siguieron igual. Shinnosuke no era mi amigo, pero tampoco me trataba tan frío como antes. A diario me enviaba sus saludos para Shampoo, lo cual agradecía, pero era todo. El proyecto se había extendido y a veces yo tenía que viajar a Hong Kong por una semana, que me parecía eterna. Shampoo casi siempre estaba trabajando así que al llegar a casa no la veía. Solo por las mañanas cuando se preparaba para salir a sus llamados en diferentes locaciones.

Un día me acompañó hasta la oficina, porque tenía cosas que hacer cerca de ahí. Estábamos en el tren cuando subió Akane, estaba buscándome hasta que nos vio a los dos en el carro contiguo. Jamás olvidaré su cara.

Se puso pálida y se giró inmediatamente. Fue a perderse entre la gente hasta el final del carro y se atrincheró en una esquina, donde creía que no podía verla. Shampoo ni siquiera se dio cuenta que ella estaba ahí, estaba más preocupada porque nadie la reconociera, pero a la vez, si quería que alguien se acercara a pedirle un autógrafo, así que se quitaba las gafas para "limpiarlas" de vez en cuando. Nadie se acercó. Yo no podía dejar de ver a Akane. Apenas lograba ver sus miradas fulminantes mientras volvía a perderse en la pantalla del móvil, pero era obvio que no se concentraba. Bajó en nuestra estación y se paró en las escaleras contrarias, para vernos salir. Estaba con los brazos cruzados, el ceño fruncido, de no ser porque estaba muy lejos, podría jurar que estaba llorando.

Salimos de la estación y Shampoo tomó su camino. Esperé a que se alejara lo suficiente para volver a la estación, pero Akane ya se había ido. Le mandé mensajes al móvil, que nunca respondió. Al día siguiente, como imaginé, no estaba en el tren, mucho menos en la estación. Toda esa semana no la vi, ni supe de ella. Shinnosuke solicitó milagrosamente su período de vacaciones y solo pude sacarle que se irían al campo, pero que él solo estaría 3 días porque después tendría que regresar a la oficina.

Estuve en total, dos semanas sin saber nada de ella, me estaba volviendo loco. No podía más con mi cabeza llena de ella, mi nariz llena de su perfume y mis brazos vacíos de su cuerpo.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Qué tal el capítulo? ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí._**

 ** _Quiero agradecer a Hana Note, mi beta reader para este fic, por ayudarme con este proyecto regalándome un poco de su tiempo. Gracias mil Peque._**

 ** _Y bueno, muchos ya vieron mi campaña de marketing para conseguir seguidores para el fic. Ya me dijeron que soy muy cruel, pero gracias a eso, más personas han tenido la oportunidad de leerlo. No soy de las que dejan las historias huérfanas, porque cuando dejo de escribir, las ideas me carcomen la cabeza y siguen ahí hasta que no me siento a dejarlas en papel (en este caso, en la computadora). Así que esta historia y la de "El Circo" serán terminadas. A esta última quiero agregarle más cosas que me sugirió mi sensei Lily Tendo 89, porque es quien intenta controlar mi desquicio al escribir. Amiga, mil gracias por eso._**

 ** _Les agradezco infinitamente el que lean, dejen su review y a los que no lo dejan, también; sólo háganme saber que estan leyendo, recomendando el fic. De verdad no saben lo que es que a alguien le gusten tus historias, te motivan a seguir escribiendo. Esto ya no sólo es para mí si no también para ustedes. ¿Ya ven que no soy tan mala? Solo poquito._**

 ** _Espero sus reviews y muy pronto les dejaré el siguiente capítulo._**

 ** _Un abrazo. Susy Chantilly_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**SIN DAÑOS A TERCEROS**_

 _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi…_

 _ **Capítulo 4**_

AKANE

Esta semana lejos de casa me sirvió para pensar las cosas. Ranma y yo no deberíamos tener ese tipo de…relación. Aunque nunca haya pasado nada, ni seamos nada, solo somos amigos que pasan juntos un trayecto de tren, nada más. Nos enviamos discretos mensajes de vez en cuando. Pero es todo. Se lo diré cuando lo vea. Shinnosuke y Shampoo pueden pensar mal…aunque en realidad, a como son ellos, dudo que les importe.

A pesar de ser "amigos" nunca he logrado entender lo que siento por Ranma. Aunque no pueda hablar con nadie de ello, me confunde. ¿Cómo saber que es? ¿qué significa esa energía vibrante que me acelera el corazón, que me atrae hacia él como abeja a la miel? es como si pudiera hablarle de lo que pienso sin que se aburra o mire hacia otro lado.

Estar junto a él es como llegar a un lugar cálido, donde puedes correr, gritar, disfrutar sin temor a ofender a nadie, pero a la vez, el viento sopla fuerte y la brisa del mar te hace sonreír. El tiempo que no vi a Ranma me sentí tan triste, como si me faltara una parte del cuerpo. Estaba feliz de ver a mis hermanas, pero sentía ese dejo de amargura, como cuando terminas de llorar.

Es tan distinto a Shinnosuke; él es un lugar apacible, como un bosque de árboles muy altos que dejan entrar poco la luz. Los espacios con claros muestran un cielo azul…pero no logro escuchar nada. Será que me he acostumbrado tanto a que mi marido no esté, que me siento mejor sin su compañía.

Tengo tanto miedo de sentir esto. Pienso que en cualquier segundo podría salir corriendo tras Ranma…pero no debo hacerlo. Ni siquiera sé que opina Ranma, no me atrevería a preguntárselo. A veces creo que él también se siente solo, pero en ocasiones me mira como nunca me ha mirado nadie; con esa profundidad, como si supiera exactamente lo que estoy pensando y luego sonríe porque parece que por su mente pasa lo mismo. Desearía tanto saberlo, sin que fuera a pensar mal de mí. Quisiera tener su temple y tener el valor para decírselo a la cara. Solo de pensarlo, me sonrojo, me gana la vergüenza.

Es lunes y es mi primer día de trabajo después de las vacaciones. Seguro habrá mucho que hacer. Al llegar a la estación de trenes, subo en el carro más alejado, tratando de evitar encontrarme con Ranma, pero es inútil, porque él estaba en la estación y me vio subir. Lo vi dar zancadas y empujando gente hasta que llegó a mí. Me tomó fuerte del brazo y me atrajo hacia sí. Me abrazó fuertemente. No pude evitar sonrojarme.

—Ranma, ¡Por favor! Nos miran.

—¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué no respondiste mis mensajes? — me parece que no va a soltarme.

—De vacaciones, ya lo sabes. Fui con mis hermanas al campo, queríamos estar cerca, hace tiempo que no nos veíamos.

—Y no te importó no decirme nada. ¿No significo nada para ti? — su voz se escucha entre nerviosa y molesta. Aunque me sigue abrazando, se separa un poco para mirarme a los ojos. El azul se ve tan profundo.

—Ranma, no deberíamos hacer esto. Shinnosuke y Shampoo podrían molestarse.

—¡Tú sabes que ni siquiera les importa! ¡Tú no le importas a él y yo no le importo a ella! Están enfrascados en sus intereses, en sí mismos. No se te ocurra pensar en alejarme de ti, porque no lo voy a hacer Akane, ¿lo entiendes? — su voz retumba en mí, soltando en mi cuerpo descargas eléctricas. Pero debo persuadirlo, debo hacerlo antes de que me pierda…o es que ya estoy perdida por él.

—Ranma…yo…

—Tengo que verte más tiempo — me lo dice tajante.

—Pero, si nos vemos todos los días… — sonrío, para tratar de bajar la tensión que se siente entre ambos.

—No. Quiero verte solo a ti, un día completo.

—Sabes que no puedo hacer eso. Los domingos estoy todo el día con Shinnosuke.

—Entonces el sábado.

—El sábado Shinnosuke va a la oficina medio día y…

—Y se queda hasta las ocho, como un día normal.

—Sí, pero…tú también vas medio día el sábado.

—No, sólo termino mis pendientes y puedo retirarme así que quedamos el sábado ¿te veo a las diez y media? Te mando las indicaciones por mensaje.

—Ranma, ya te dije que no puedo…—estoy tratando de resistirme lo más que puedo.

—Entonces voy a tu casa — su respuesta es retadora. Como siempre lo hace.

—¡Ni se te ocurra pararte en mi casa! —se ha vuelto loco. Está empeñado en que nos veamos. Yo también tengo el mismo deseo, pero sería una verdadera locura.

—Entonces te veo el sábado a las diez y media en el lugar que te indique.

—De acuerdo, pero ya suéltame.

—No.

—¡Ranma! — Trato de reprenderlo, pero me sonríe. Tiene esa mirada y la sonrisa del primer día en que nos conocimos. Me derretiría en ese mismo instante si no es porque me sostiene con toda su fuerza.

—Es nuestra estación, hay que bajar — Me toma de la mano y salimos así al andén. Me acerco para darle el abrazo de siempre al despedirnos, pero me toma del brazo y de golpe me acerca a sus labios. Me besa; dura sólo unos segundos, y yo no he hecho nada para retirarme. Siento que se me doblan las rodillas, que me hormiguea todo el cuerpo, perdí toda la fuerza, la voluntad y la decencia. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Por qué no siento ningún remordimiento? Me estoy condenando y no me importa. Sólo me importa él.

—Te veo mañana — se ha alejado un poco y lo escucho casi en un susurro. Abro los ojos y como tonta asiento con la cabeza. No puedo creer lo que acaba de pasar. Me giro y camino para llegar al binario de enfrente. Parece que camino en un sueño. Al llegar a mi andén él sigue ahí. Acabo de darme cuenta que estoy temblando. Me está mirando desde su lado, como cuando nos conocimos, sigue siendo como si me atravesara. Llega mi tren y subo.

El tren arranca y lo miro a él por la ventana, hasta que desaparece.

.

.

.

.

.

RANMA

El lunes la besé y así lo hice toda la semana, desde que me la encontraba en el tren. Llegaba hasta ella, y la abrazaba, para darle besos discretos, para que no nos vieran, hasta que llegábamos a nuestra estación y al bajar, sentía que quería devorarla. Ella no ha intentado contenerme y aunque lo hubiera hecho yo no pensé nunca en dejar de hacerlo.

Jamás me sentí así por nadie. Ella ha sido la única mujer que me ha hecho sentir vivo. Cada que la veo quiero explotar, siento que me salen chispas de las manos solo con tocarla. Es que es tan dulce y a la vez tan fuerte, tan increíble, más que interesante. Me gusta ver su cara de niña cada que algo la sorprende; como si su inocencia la envolviera. Sus gestos cuando se molesta son tan graciosos, que no puedo dejar de molestarla, es mi placer culposo, porque aún así se ve linda.

Me di cuenta de que ella no era un simple gusto desde que me puse como loco la primera vez que dejé de verla. Es algo más; es lo que buscas toda tu vida para encontrarle sentido a tu camino y cuando lo encuentras, no quieres dejarlo ir. Fue definitivo porque desde la primera vez que tropezó conmigo en el tren, a pesar de no haberle visto la cara, nunca pude dejar de verla, aunque fuera de espaldas, aunque fueran a sus increíbles piernas; algo siempre me hacía buscarla con la mirada.

Solo lamento haberla encontrado tan tarde. Cuando ella y yo ya le pertenecíamos a otras personas, por medio de un enlace establecido por otros, por una decisión que ni siquiera pudimos tomar.

Pero no me importa, porque ya la encontré y es lo único que me hace feliz en la vida. Sin ella no soy nada y espero que ella lo entienda. Que la gente lo interprete como quiera, estoy dispuesto a todo por Akane. Cada segundo que paso con ella quiero vivirlo al máximo.

El sábado llegué temprano a la oficina, para terminar mis pendientes lo más temprano posible y después dirigirme al lugar que le indiqué para encontrarnos.

Es una zona muy linda. Está lejos del centro, hay una biblioteca local que decoraron al estilo vintage y además tiene servicio de cafetería, cerca hay un parque pequeño que tiene un jardín precioso, se encuentra al lado de unos edificios no muy altos.

La encontré esperándome con un lindo vestido blanco, sin mangas y falda con vuelo, traía una cinta rosa en la cintura y un bolsito del mismo color. Se veía más hermosa que todos los días. Caminamos un rato y le invité un helado. Le encantó la biblioteca, como supuse. Se llevó varios libros y eso me agrada porque eso quiere decir que volveremos el sábado siguiente para entregarlos. Nunca pensé que ella estuviera dispuesta a seguirme a donde yo la llevara, pero lo hizo sin condiciones y sin ninguna protesta a pesar de su carácter y el mío. Me gusta que confíe en mí. Me hace creer que sentimos lo mismo.

Al final conversamos el resto de la tarde, sentados en una banca del parque, mientras miramos a los niños jugar. Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan en paz y tan feliz como cuando estoy junto a ella. Ahora no sé qué sería de mi vida si no nos hubiéramos conocido. Ya no quiero estar sin ella.

A las seis de la tarde debemos irnos. Nos cuesta trabajo despedirnos. Nos abrazamos antes de subir al tren. La beso, esperando a volver verla hasta el lunes. Se ve radiante, más que el primer día. Ahora tengo que esperar todo un tortuoso domingo, porque Shampoo casi nunca está en casa y cuando está, no para de hablar por teléfono o querer salir a comer a un restaurante de comida china para que la reconozcan unos cuantos fans. Así transcurre ese día hasta que veo la luz por la mañana.

.

.

AKANE

Llevamos 3 meses saliendo cada sábado. Me reconforta tanto verlo. La gente de los negocios cercanos nos reconoce y nos saludan siempre amablemente. Es tan diferente a mi vecindario. Shinnosuke lo odiaría porque está muy lejos de su trabajo, pero a mí me gusta estar en contacto con la gente y poder convivir así.

Lo que más me gusta es estar con Ranma. Es curioso que sienta como si siempre hubiera sido así, como si lleváramos juntos muchísimos años. El sábado que me despierto me siento ansiosa porque se llegue la hora para estar a su lado.

Shinnosuke no me pregunta nada, a veces solo lo veo llegar después de las ocho para tomar una ducha y dormirse. Nunca quiere cenar y eso es bueno, porque con Ranma nos la pasamos comiendo toda la tarde y termino llena. Café, helado y lo que nos topemos nuevo de puestos en la calle. Mis favoritos son los okonomiyakis del señor Morita. Es todo un artista en el manejo de los ingredientes, parece una exhibición de artes marciales. Ranma solo espera a que salga su platillo para devorarlo, como si estuviera muerto de hambre. Es muy gracioso verlo comer rápido y pedir el siguiente con doble ración de huevo. Dice que es suficiente proteína para recuperar la fuerza.

A veces me sorprendo de todo lo que tenemos que hablar. Siempre hay un tema, nunca se nos acaban las ideas; el tiempo juntos se nos pasa como si fuera aire. Pienso en él todo el tiempo y hasta lo sueño. Cuando estamos separados la obsesión me agobia y le envío mensajes. Aunque casi siempre cuando tomo el móvil para hacerlo, él ya me ha enviado uno. No puedo pasar mi tiempo sin saber de él.

.

.

.

Ese sábado, apenas nos habíamos sentado en la banca de parque. El sol estaba descendiendo y el cielo comenzaba a verse en colores rosas y anaranjados. Nos habíamos entretenido más de lo normal; solo estaríamos un momento, porque faltaba muy poco para regresar. Pasaban de las seis de la tarde, pero la rutina nos hacía siempre llegar al parque al finalizar el día.

Fue entonces cuando los vi salir del hotel. Iban juntos. No lo podía creer.

—¡Es Shinnosuke! — dije exaltada, prácticamente gritando.

—¿Qué? ¡No puede ser! — Ranma se notaba alterado, pero más sereno que yo al ver con quien había salido mi marido…tomado de la mano de su mujer.

—Shampoo…ya lo suponía. Pero no imaginé que fuera con él.

Giré el rostro para verlo. ¿Cómo podía ser tan cínico? Nunca me dijo nada al respecto de ella. Él sabía que su mujer lo engañaba. Me fui sobre él.

—¿Cómo? ¡Lo sabías! ¿Por qué no le has dicho nada? — yo estaba a punto de perder la noción de la realidad.

—Porque no me importa. O qué, ¿a ti si te importa lo que él haga? — me miró desafiante.

—¡Es que no lo entiendes! Esto no está bien — estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios. En un impulso comencé a correr para alcanzarlos. Ranma me sujetó por el brazo.

—¿Por qué vas tras él? Déjalo así. No sirve de nada.

—¡No! ¿Es que no lo ves? ¡Nosotros estamos haciendo lo mismo!

—¡No es lo mismo, Akane!

—¡Sí lo es! Tú y yo acabamos de salir de ese hotel y ahora ¿me dices que no es lo mismo?

—No, no es lo mismo porque yo te amo a ti y él a ti no —era la primera vez que me lo confesaba abiertamente y yo sentí que el alma se me partía, porque a pesar de que yo sentía lo mismo…no estaba bien.

—Déjame ir, Ranma —los ojos se me empezaban a llenar de agua, intenté que no se me quebrara la voz.

—¡No!

—Esto no debe seguir. ¡Déjame ahora! — estaba temblando. No sé lo que pensó en ese momento, pero me soltó para irse por un callejón y salir del otro lado del edificio, justo para donde se había encaminado Shampoo, porque mi marido y ella se habían separado justo en la esquina de la calle.

Corrí desesperada, lo alcancé y se sorprendió de verme. No estaba preparado para lo que estaba sucediendo.

—¡Shinnosuke!

—¡Akane! ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Eso no importa. Solo quiero que me respondas una cosa. ¿Desde cuándo estás con ella?

—…Akane, no es lo que…

—¡Sé lo que es! ¡Solo dime desde cuando!

—Después de que nos visitaron en el departamento.

No era posible. Todo ese tiempo sin darme cuenta de nada. Pero claro, ¿Cómo iba a darme cuenta si él nunca estaba en casa? Lo escuché lejanamente decir algo así como que no significaba nada para él, que solo me quería a mí, que todo era un malentendido. Pero yo no quería saber nada.

Tenía una extraña sensación de derrota y a la vez de victoria, pero todo era muy confuso. Lo evadía cuando quería sujetarme, me miraba a los ojos, me tomaba la cara con las manos. Pero yo no podía ni quería saber nada más. Solo quería estar lejos de ahí y estar sola para pensar.

—Vamos a casa…

—¡No! No Shinnosuke, no volverás a casa conmigo. Necesito estar sola.

—Por favor, Akane, necesitamos hablar en casa. La gente está observando.

—No te importo…nunca te importé. ¿Por qué te importa que la gente nos observe?

—No es así Akane. Tienes que escucharme, te prometo que te lo diré todo, pero por favor, ven conmigo, vamos a casa.

—¡No! — los nervios me habían llevado al borde de la histeria — ¡déjame! — salí corriendo sin mirar atrás.

Solo recuerdo haber cruzado la calle. Escuché un ruido muy fuerte, sentí un duro golpe. Caí. Shinnosuke está cerca de mi…después todo se volvió oscuro.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

SHINNOSUKE

Aún recuerdo la primera vez que la vi. Era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en toda mi vida. Quedé prendado de ella, desde el primer segundo, me enamoré. Tenía diecisiete años. Nadie me ha hecho sentir el amor que siento por ella. Esa fuerza intensa, a veces dolorosa que me impidió alejarme desde aquella vez.

Pero ella no sentía lo mismo por mí. Nos habían comprometido sin tomar en cuenta nuestra decisión. Las familias de ambos lo decidieron por nosotros y como regla debía obedecerse, estuviéramos de acuerdo o no.

Todavía recuerdo cómo lloraba. Me rompió el corazón. Lloraba tanto, temblaba como un animalito aterrorizado por ser presa de un depredador. No podía verla así; me desgarraba por dentro el escucharla sollozar, porque ya la amaba tanto.

Le juré por todo mi ser que la haría la mujer más feliz del mundo. Que cada día que pasara junto a mí, sería un sueño para ella; solo tenía que darme la oportunidad. Le daría el tiempo que necesitara para acostumbrarse a mí, para que aprendiera a quererme, y para que supiera amarme tanto como yo a ella. Pero nunca me amó así.

El primer año de casados fue muy difícil para ambos. Siempre fuimos diferentes, pero nada compatibles. Ella siempre era más fuerte. La dejaba ganar las discusiones todo el tiempo, pero llegó un momento en el que para mí ya no era factible que las cosas siguieran como ella decía solo por su capricho.

Un día estábamos discutiendo en el auto. Yo venía conduciendo y ella gritaba. Quería irse, dejarme para pasar un tiempo con su familia y pensar sobre lo nuestro. Le dije que estaba loca y que no tenía nada que pensar. Su lugar era conmigo, hasta su familia lo había establecido así y ella tenía que hacer lo que yo dijera.

Se negó y con un movimiento brusco perdí el control y el auto terminó volcado. Tuvimos severos golpes y traumatismos. Akane tardó varios días en despertar del shock del accidente. El doctor vino a hablar conmigo, porque la situación no era del todo favorable.

—Akane acaba de despertar, pero si no reacciona al tratamiento tendremos que hacer más pruebas y posiblemente operar.

—Haga lo que tenga que hacer doctor, pero por favor, haga lo posible para que ella esté bien.

—Hay algo más Shinnosuke. Te hicimos pruebas y por fortuna estás vivo; solo tienes los huesos rotos, pero…

—Pero ¿qué?

—Es muy posible que en el futuro, no puedas engendrar.

—¿Cómo dice, doctor? —debía ser una broma.

—Lo siento Shinnosuke. Puedes intentarlo, pero tus probabilidades son demasiado bajas. Incluso, podría ser difícil con reproducción asistida porque…

—De acuerdo — no quería saber más. No quería que el doctor siguiera hablando.

—¿Está todo bien? Shinnosuke, posterior a esto, tú y Akane deben llevar una terapia psicológica, fue un accidente considerable y…

—¿Puede hacerme un favor? No se lo diga a mi esposa. Yo lo haré.

—Está bien. Sólo te sugiero que lo hagas cuando reaccione al cien por ciento. Y por favor, toma la terapia.

—Lo haré — no sabía cómo tomarlo. Akane y yo discutíamos muy seguido por eso. Ella adora a los niños, su sueño es ser madre algún día. Yo me oponía rotundamente porque pensaba que lo mejor era que se acostumbrara a mí antes de traer un hijo al mundo, que estuviera expuesto a nuestras peleas si las cosas no funcionaban entre nosotros. Pero ya no podría ser así.

Ahora sí, ella iba a dejarme. No le servía para nada. Akane no me amaba y no podía darle lo que más quería. Pasé más tiempo en el hospital que ella; cuando logró verme, tendido en una cama lleno de vendas y fierros con clavos en las piernas, se llenó de compasión. Se echaba la culpa de lo sucedido y aunque traté de convencerla que había sido un accidente, nunca lo vio así.

Cambió completamente su actitud hacia mí. Estuvimos juntos durante mis terapias de rehabilitación; se volvió dulce y cuidadosa, como ella era cuando la conocí. Y yo la amaba, como la he amado siempre.

Entonces tomé una decisión; era mi única oportunidad, mi última carta para lograr que se quedara conmigo. Le dije que era ella quien no podría tener hijos, así no buscaría tenerlos con otro. Y su reacción no fue la que esperaba.

—Perdóname Shinnosuke, por mi culpa no podremos ser padres.

—No me importa, solo quiero que estemos juntos — era lo único que tenía en la cabeza.

—Podemos adoptar un bebé y criarlo como nuestro. Hay tantos pequeños que no tienen a nadie en el mundo…

—Akane, no debemos pensar en eso ahora. Tenemos que recuperarnos los dos del accidente.

—Está bien. Hablaremos del tema después y…Shinnosuke…gracias por quedarte conmigo a pesar de todo.

Era el desgraciado más afortunado sobre la Tierra. Ella no me dejaría, seríamos felices, porque yo cumpliría la promesa que le hice de vivir para ella cada día y hacerla dichosa. Ella es mi todo, ella es mi vida.

Pero las cosas en mí no marcharon bien. La culpa me carcomía por dentro y no me atrevía a decirle la verdad a Akane porque sería mi perdición. Así que comencé a alejarme de ella, a evitar su mirada, su cariño, porque sentía que todo era falso y yo me lo había inventado. Insistía en adoptar y yo me negaba siempre. Me hice adicto al trabajo para no tener que verla a los ojos; en ellos se reflejaba toda su tristeza.

Se consoló trabajando como asistente en una guardería, pero lejos de ayudarla a olvidarse de querer ser madre, más se obsesionaba. Traté de centrarme sólo en el trabajo, donde era muy bueno en lo que hacía, el mejor. Entonces llegó Saotome a mostrarme su destreza y todo el mundo pareció notarlo, en especial mis superiores.

Al conocerlo me di cuenta de que no era una mala persona, era afortunado, lo tenía todo. Un buen trabajo, una hermosa mujer, habilidad para todo, hasta podía ser padre, pero su esposa y él habían decidido no tener hijos por mera vanidad. Maldita su suerte.

Deseé estar en su lugar, deseé ser alguien "normal" que pudiera estar con una mujer que fuera diferente a Akane, que no quisiera tener hijos, que no importara que yo no pudiera dárselos y que a ella tampoco le interesara. Que solo le importara yo y nada más.

Por eso me acosté con Shampoo. Jamás amaría a una mujer como ella. Akane es lo único que quiero, pero yo quería sentir como era que alguien siempre estuviera dispuesta para mí y eso lo hizo Shampoo.

La veía a diario, a veces antes de llegar a la oficina y casi en todas las ocasiones, después del trabajo. El sábado que Akane me vió con ella había decidido no ir a trabajar y nos quedamos todo el día en el hotel, hasta la tarde. Cuando salimos, tomamos cada uno su camino, como siempre, para despistar que habíamos estado juntos. Pero ese día, no entiendo cómo, Akane estaba ahí. Discutimos, ella salió corriendo sin fijarse y un auto la arrolló.

Sentí morir. Cuando me acerqué pensé que estaba muerta. Todo era mi culpa, todo, desde el inicio.

.

.

.

Nuevamente estábamos en un hospital, esperando a que Akane reaccionara. Esta vez ella era la que había sido lastimada, yo desde hace mucho, estaba hecho pedazos por dentro.

Poco a poco fue recuperando el conocimiento, el aliento volvió a mí, pensé que la perdería, pero ya no podía callarme más. Tenía que decirle toda la verdad, como se lo prometí antes del atropello. No pude contener más las lágrimas, no podía más que agradecer que estuviera viva.

—…Sh…Shinnosuke…

—¡Akane! Aquí estoy junto a ti, cariño.

—¿Qué me pasó?

—Te arrolló un auto, pero lo importante es que ya despertaste. Pensé que nunca lo harías — tomé su mano, pero ella la retiró.

—Shinnosuke, debemos separarnos…

—¡No! Eso no va a suceder. Fue un error, yo te amo, ella no es nada para mí, lo hice porque…

—¡Ah, señora Ryugen! Que bien que despertó —justo entró el doctor para interrumpirnos.

—¿Cómo se encuentra mi esposa, doctor?

—Tuvo mucha suerte, solo unos cuantos raspones y el shock tras el impacto, pero nada de cuidado. Afortunadamente, su bebé está en perfectas condiciones.

—¡¿Qué está diciendo, doctor?! —Akane había intentado levantarse, pero el dolor no se lo permitió.

—¡Oh! ¿Aún no lo sabía?, bueno es normal, tiene pocas semanas, permítame…nos presenta un embarazo de 5 semanas— dijo mirando el expediente que traía en la mano — ¡Felicidades! Bien, los dejo solos para que puedan celebrar la noticia —el doctor se fue cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

La miré fijo. Ella también me había sido infiel. Se había entregado a otro hombre. ¿Cómo culparla? Yo la abandoné, convirtiéndola en una sombra para mí; pero era obvio que alguien más iba a mirarla, a notar su belleza, por fuera y por dentro.

Ella aún estaba confundida por la noticia.

—Debe ser un error — se tocaba la frente con la palma de la mano. Abría y cerraba los ojos, respiraba agitada — eso es, un error.

—No, no lo es.

—¿Qué dices, Shinnosuke?

—Te mentí. Soy yo quien no puede tener hijos. Lo hice para que no me dejaras cuando tuvimos el accidente —la miré a los ojos, como un maldito enfermo, porque eso era. Estaba enfermo de ella, pero amaba lo que sentía por ella.

—¿Por qué me lo ocultaste? ¡Sabes lo que sufría! Siempre quise ser madre y tú me dijiste que nunca iba a serlo. ¡Pudimos buscar la forma de ser padres! —las lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Odiaba verla llorar.

—¡Es que no había forma! ¡Soy un maldito estéril! El accidente me dejó impedido para ser un hombre completo. ¡Ibas a dejarme!

—¡No iba a hacerlo! Me quedé contigo porque sabía que nuestro matrimonio merecía una oportunidad ¡y tú te aprovechaste de todo! —sollozaba fuertemente. Le había hecho más daño del que nunca creí.

—Por favor, ¡Perdóname! — le tome de nuevo la mano y también la alejó. Suspiró intentando tranquilizarse. Cuando lo logró, volvió a hablarme, fijando la vista en la puerta.

—Deberías volverte con Shampoo.

—No, no es así. No la amo.

—Tal vez ella si esté enamorada de ti.

—Por supuesto que no. Ella jamás dejará a su esposo.

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro? — sus ojos me miraron incrédulos.

—Ella me lo dijo. Él tampoco puede dejarla a ella, tienen un acuerdo.

—¿Cómo que un acuerdo? — se exaltó.

—Algo sobre el padre de él. La familia de ella salvó a su padre de morir, Saotome fue la paga, por eso se acordó el matrimonio, la familia de ella viene de una especie de tribu y ese es su modo de pagar los favores. Ellos jamás van a separarse. Y aún si lo hicieran Akane, no me iría con ella.

Se cubrió la boca con la mano. Estaba muy sorprendida. Cerró los ojos, mientras respiraba de manera rápida recargada en la pared de la cama.

—Déjame, aun así — de nuevo brotaron sus lágrimas.

—¡No! ¡No pienso dejarte nunca, Akane! ¡No me lo pidas, porque no lo haré! Fui un imbécil, pero no voy a separarme de ti.

—Te fui infiel. Debes dejarme.

—Akane, entiéndeme. No me importa lo que hayas hecho, no me importa nada más. Permíteme enmendar mi error. Sé que no he cumplido mi promesa, pero te juro, por lo más sagrado que voy a hacerte feliz. Ese hijo será también mío, yo estoy dispuesto a todo por ustedes, pero por favor, ¡perdóname!

Tomé sus manos, mientras lloraba hincado frente a ella, pidiéndole una y mil veces perdón, con mi frente tocando sus manos. Ella seguía llorando, pero sin mirarme. Giró su rostro para no verme suplicar. Todo era mi culpa, yo la orillé a esto. No lo merecía y yo no la merecía a ella.

Pero mi amor por ella siempre ha sido más grande que todo, más grande que yo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

RANMA

Ese sábado, después de que la vimos saliendo del hotel con Shinnosuke, alcancé a Shampoo saliendo por un callejón detrás del hotel que daba a la avenida. Iba dando vuelta en la otra esquina, cuando la tomé del brazo.

—Así que, es Shinnosuke — le dije en un tono de burla. Ella tembló y volteó a verme temerosa.

—Ranma, ¿qué haces aquí? Me pueden reconocer, yo…

—Hago lo mismo que tú, me acuesto con alguien. No te preocupes, en este barrio nadie sabe quién eres.

—Ranma, no es lo que piensas, Shinnosuke y yo no tenemos nada que ver…ha sido solo esta vez, fue por casualidad. Tú nunca estás en casa y yo soy una mujer con necesidades…

—¡Basta! Deja ya de fingir, eres una actriz muy mala, pero eso ya debes saberlo.

—No, ¡Ranma yo te amo!

—Sólo te amas a ti misma. ¿Por qué no lo dejamos así? Vete con Shinnosuke y sé feliz con él. Déjame a mi vivir mi vida.

—¡Eso jamás!

—Shampoo, solo nos hacemos daño. Ya no sentimos nada el uno por el otro. La atracción iba a acabarse algún día. Tú y yo queremos cosas diferentes.

—Yo te quiero a ti y punto. No hay más discusión.

Escuchamos sirenas cercanas, ambos volteamos y solo vimos pasar una ambulancia y un auto de policía. Debe haber ocurrido algún accidente en la zona.

—Estoy enamorado de otra mujer — se lo solté así, a quemarropa. Ella cruzó los brazos, lanzándome una mirada de odio. Ella nunca supo interpretar mis sentimientos, siempre se enfocaba solo en ella —¿Y eso qué? Puedes hacer lo que quieras. No me importa. No voy a divorciarme de ti, nunca.

—Shampoo…por favor ¿para qué vivir así? —estaba harto, cansado de estar con ella. Nuestro matrimonio era una obra de teatro.

—¿Olvidas tu promesa? — me dijo con cinismo.

—Claro que no lo olvido. Siempre te estaré agradecido, a ti y a tu familia por salvar a mi padre de esa enfermedad. Pero tú y yo no somos ni seremos felices.

—A mi familia tampoco le importa, Ranma. Las amazonas nunca rompen sus promesas y al salvar a tu padre nos pagas con tu vida. En tu caso, el pago fue un matrimonio. Debes cuidar de mí, para siempre.

—Debe haber una manera.

—No la hay y si la hubiera de todas maneras no te dejaría ir. Si amas a esa mujer y no quieres verla sufrir por tenerme a mí en medio de ustedes, déjala.

Era una arpía. Ahora sacaba su verdadero ser. Siempre egoísta, como si en el mundo solo valiera la palabra de ella. Sus palabras me atravesaron como flechas, pero entonces, ¿cómo iba a decírselo a Akane? Dudo que estuviera dispuesta a seguir así. Me lo dijo ese día, unas horas antes, cuando aún estábamos acostados en la cama; no quería seguir escondiéndose, pero no sabía cómo enfrentar a su marido. Mi historia no era similar, pero tenía una deuda impagable que nadie más que yo, podía saldar.

.

.

.

.

El lunes siguiente, Akane no estaba en el tren y tampoco en la estación. Seguro se había peleado con su marido. La llamé al móvil, pero la grabación me indicaba fuera de servicio.

Llegué a la oficina, dispuesto a enfrentar a su marido, pero me pareció extraño que Shinnosuke no estuviera en su lugar. ¿Y si la había golpeado? Lo mataría si le había tocado un solo cabello.

Sin importarme nada, marqué a su casa. El teléfono sonó y no hubo respuesta, sólo la contestadora. Algo no andaba bien. Akane seguro no estaba bien y yo estaba lejos de ella, como un idiota, en vez de protegerla.

Salí corriendo de la oficina. Iría a su casa; no me importaba el escándalo. Ella era mía, mi mujer. Me pertenecía mucho más que a él, aunque no llevara mi nombre. Desde el día en que la vi de frente, ya la había tomado. Había pasado meses haciéndola mía para que ese cretino se atreviera a quitármela. ¡Akane es mía!

Llegué sofocado al departamento, la puerta estaba entreabierta, así que entré, llamándola, gritando su nombre a todo pulmón.

—¡AKANE! ¡AKANE!

Salieron un par de hombres, que traían guantes, tapabocas y ropa de trabajo.

—Me parece que busca a la señora de la casa, pero no se encuentra — me dijo uno de ellos.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

—Servicio de mudanza, señor. Nos han pedido recoger el departamento para llevar las cosas a otro lugar.

—¿A dónde?

—Es información confidencial, señor — una fuerza sobrehumana se apoderó de mí, sujeté al hombre por el cuello de la camisa y lo levanté sacudiéndolo —¡dígame a dónde se llevan todo o lo mato! — el otro hombre intentaba en vano detenerme, pero yo estaba desquiciado.

—¡Está bien, se lo diré! ¡Suélteme por favor, señor! — dejé caer al hombre al suelo, respiraba con dificultad — nos dijeron que enviáramos todo a una bodega. Tengo la dirección.

—¿A una bodega? — no entendía. ¿Para que mudarse y guardar todo a una bodega?

—Así es, señor. Cuando los clientes hacen eso es porque cambian de residencia a otra ciudad o país.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo iba a alejarse de mí? Estaba loca si creía que iba a escaparse de mí o si el estúpido de su esposo planeaba llevársela. ¿La cobarde no había tenido el valor para decirle lo nuestro? ¿o acaso él se la llevaba para hacerle creer al mundo que no había pasado nada? ¿qué no le había sido infiel con mi mujer? ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

Salí de nuevo hacia la oficina, tenía varias llamadas perdidas de ahí. Seguro me estaban buscando por orden de Shinnosuke, pero no. Al llegar pregunté por él. Su superior, el señor Takei me explicó todo.

—Saotome, por fin llegas. Me dijeron que saliste corriendo de la oficina. ¿Pasa algo malo?

—¿Dónde está Shinnosuke?

—Ah, renunció. Me envió un correo ayer por la tarde disculpándose por no hacerlo en persona y por dejar así de pronto el trabajo, pero tuvo que irse del país por una situación personal. En ese caso, ahora te daremos su puesto.

—¿Situación personal? ¿Le dijo a dónde se fue? — se la llevó, ¿a dónde diablos se la llevó?

—No. Shinnosuke fue siempre muy reservado. Su esposa era su única familia. Su abuelo, único pariente murió hace tiempo. La señora Ryugen no era de Tokyo, pero nunca supe de qué ciudad venía. ¿Pero, a que viene tanta pregunta Saotome?

—Éramos amigos. No me dijo que fuera a mudarse — mentí. Solo quería sacarle más información.

—Qué lástima. Seguro extrañarás a tu amigo. Pero si hay tanta amistad, seguro pronto te llamará. Bien. Empecemos a indicarte el seguimiento de…

El señor Takei siguió hablando. No le puse tanta atención. Al finalizar el día fui a intentar sacarle algo de información a Shampoo, pero negó todo. A pesar de que era su costumbre, esta vez, no mentía.

—Desde el sábado no volví a hablar con él. No me respondió ningún mensaje y su teléfono estaba como muerto. Seguro se fue con su mujer, como debe ser — su tono de burla era ofensivo, pero era su manera de hacerse la fuerte.

—Si sabes algo, dime donde están. ¡Dímelo! — le grité sujetándola fuerte de los brazos. Tembló. Siempre tuvo miedo de mi mal carácter, en especial, cuando estaba enojado.

—Te lo juro que no lo sé. Desapareció, así como así — la solté. No había necesidad de más. Salí de nuevo a la oficina para ver si podía encontrar algo, un registro de Shinnosuke, información de conocidos, cualquier cosa. Antes de salir, Shampoo me gritó.

—Si lo supiera, jamás te lo diría — solo di un cerrón a la puerta. No me importaba nada, solo encontrarla.

Al llegar a la oficina encontré los registros de Shinnosuke y algo de información de la familia de Akane. Era de Nerima, una ciudad no muy lejos de Tokyo. Salí hacia allí el día siguiente por la mañana. Llegué a un antiguo dojo, pero no decía el apellido Tendo. Al preguntar por alguien de la familia, me respondieron que hacía años que se habían mudado y habían dejado el dojo a modo de renta. El rentero depositaba el dinero a una cuenta bancaria, pero desconocía el lugar a dónde se habían ido los Tendo.

Al llegar de nuevo a Tokyo, me dirigí a la guardería donde trabajaba Akane y de la misma manera, no supieron darme información. Hablaba de sus hermanas muy poco, Akane era muy reservada, al tener puesto de asistente tenía mucho trabajo con los niños y no tenían registros específicos, por ser trabajadora eventual.

La había perdido. No sabía cómo dar con ella. Se había esfumado del planeta. A los pocos meses fui transferido a una oficina en Hong Kong. Era casi seguro que no la volvería a ver. El amor de mi vida había aparecido y se había ido para dejarme muerto en vida. No volví a ser el mismo. Nunca.

.

.

.

.

 _ **¡Hola de nuevo! Antes que nada, gracias a todos por sus reviews. El capítulo anterior aumentaron bastante y estuve encantada de leerlos. También tomé en cuenta algunas opiniones que me comentaron y lo incluí en este capítulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado.**_

 _ **Mi querida Hana Note. Un millón de gracias por regalarme un poco de tu tiempo para ser beta reader de este fic. Te quiero Peque.**_

 _ **A mis Locas por el Dios Griego, gracias por mantenerme con los pies en la Tierra, sin ustedes, nunca hubiera escrito nada. Las quiero chicas!**_

 ** _Y nada, espero sus reviews para este capítulo y que recomienden mis historias si les gustan...y si no les gustan, también._**

 ** _Susy Chantilly_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**SIN DAÑOS A TERCEROS**_

 _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi…_

 _ **Capítulo 5**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

AKANE

Han pasado ya cinco años desde que nos fuimos de Tokyo. Nos fuimos a un pueblo cerca de Ryugenzawa, de donde es Shinnosuke. Ahí vivimos hasta que decidimos regresar a Tokyo. Shinnosuke pronto se acomodó en un gran corporativo y conseguimos una casa a media hora del centro. Los fines de semana, paseamos por las tiendas y los centros comerciales.

—¿Por qué caminan tan lento? ¡Vamos, ya tengo hambre! — nos gritaba Shiro, mi hijo, que iba siempre a varios pasos delante de nosotros.

—¡Ese niño siempre tiene hambre! Va a dejarme pobre de tanto que gasto en comida — Shinnosuke lo amaba. Se desvivía por él. Le compraba cuanto pedía y jugaban toda la tarde cuando Shinno llegaba del trabajo hasta la hora de dormir. A veces tenía que reprenderlos porque jugaban videojuegos a escondidas muy entrada la noche. Eran los mejores amigos.

Mi hijo es un ser hermoso, es inteligente, terco, malhumorado a veces, pero muy noble y siempre preocupado por los demás. A pesar de ser muy popular en su escuela, es un chico tímido, pero con una confianza en sí mismo, de no creerse. Tiene el cabello tan oscuro como el mío, dicen que es mi viva imagen. Pero todos sus gestos, sus ojos, su mirada penetrante…me recuerdan siempre a su padre.

No sé si tomé la mejor decisión, pero creo que para todos fue lo más conveniente. Nunca volví a saber de Ranma. Mi móvil se hizo añicos el día del accidente y yo tampoco intenté llamarle. Saber que él no podía separarse de Shampoo me hizo pensar que no tenía caso seguir con lo nuestro; así lo amara por el resto de mi vida, jamás sería mío.

Perdoné a Shinnosuke y le di una oportunidad. No me arrepiento, porque adora a mi hijo y para él es como si Shiro fuera de su misma sangre. Jamás me preguntó quién era el padre y aunque intenté decírselo muchas veces, su respuesta siempre fue la misma: "El padre de Shiro soy yo".

Entramos en una tienda, porque Shinnosuke tenía unas cosas que buscar; pero como siempre Shiro se aburrió y salió antes que nosotros.

Iba corriendo y se topó con un hombre alto que sostenía un paraguas, ya que comenzaba a llover. Ambos se miraron a los ojos. En vez de disculparse, Shiro retó al hombre.

—¡Debería fijarse por donde va, señor! — le dijo hacia arriba muy digno.

—¡Vaya modales! Seguro por eso tus padres te dejan andar solo — le dijo el hombre en tono de burla.

—¡Shiro! —corrí hacia él —discúlpate con el señor. Lo lamento mucho, mi hijo se pone así cuando tiene hambre y aún no hemos comido — me incliné para hacer una reverencia a modo de disculpa. No había visto la cara del hombre, hasta que escuché una voz conocida.

—¡Akane! ¡Eres tú! — era él. Era Ranma. Sentí que la sangre se me iba a los pies, no podía respirar.

—Te busqué por todos lados, pero desapareciste. ¿Por qué te fuiste así? ¿Por qué no me dijiste a donde ibas?

—Mamá ¿conoces a este señor? —Shiro me miró curioso.

—"¿Mamá?" ¿Es tu hijo, Akane? —me miró con un brillo especial en sus ojos. Apenas pude responderle.

—Sí, es mi hijo.

Se hincó para verlo de frente, le revolvió el cabello con la mano en modo juguetón. Le sonrió, con su misma sonrisa de actor de cine. Shiro lo imitó. En eso también se parecían.

—Entonces, Shiro. Sí, conozco muy bien a tu madre. ¿Qué edad tienes?

—Así — levantó la mano enseñando toda la palma — ya tengo cinco.

—Ya eres mayor. Te pareces mucho a tu mamá.

—Lo sé. Soy tan guapo como ella, todo el mundo lo dice — Ranma rió fuertemente.

—Sí que lo eres — él no dejaba de mirar a Shiro. Estoy segura que intuía que era su hijo, aunque yo estuviera muda contemplándolos. No todos los días te encuentras con un reflejo de tus ojos. Eran idénticos, exacto el mismo color, la fuerza en la mirada.

Estaba tan absorta viendo la dulce escena, que no me percaté cuando Shinnosuke se acercó a nosotros. Estaba muy serio, mirándonos a los tres, mientras Ranma y Shiro conversaban.

—No pensé que nos encontraríamos de nuevo, Saotome.

Me sobresalté, temerosa. Ranma y Shiro voltearon a verlo al mismo tiempo. Tenían la misma mirada, ambos eran un espejo. Sus ojos azules penetrantes hicieron que Shinnosuke diera un paso hacia atrás, sorprendido.

Después de todos estos años, creo que Shinnosuke sospechaba internamente quien era el padre de Shiro, pero nunca se atrevió a decírmelo. Hoy, con su expresión lo confirmó.

Pensé que iba a saltar sobre ellos y a alejar a Shiro, pero no lo hizo, en cambio, dijo algo que me impactó.

—Mi hijo tiene los ojos de su padre, ¿no lo crees, Saotome?

—Sí. Los mismos —miró a Shiro, sonriéndole y después levantó la vista hacia Shinnosuke.

Hubo un momento de silencio incómodo, pero escuchamos una voz cantarina que se acercaba.

—¡Ranma! Así que aquí estás… ¡Oh! Es Akane — Shampoo se comportaba como si nos hubiéramos visto ayer y nada hubiera pasado — ¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Estamos de compras, pero ya nos íbamos. ¡Vamos Shiro! — le contesté en el tono más hermético que pude e hice un ademán para llamar a mi hijo, pero entonces ella bajó la vista, observando al pequeño. Se llevó las manos al rostro para cubrirse la boca, cómo si hubiera visto una aparición.

—…Es…es tu hijo… ¿Akane? —

—Sí, mi hijo — quería irme inmediatamente de ahí, no quería que se acercara a Shiro; pero pude notar que los ojos de Shampoo estaban a punto de desbordarse.

Se agachó, tomando a Shiro de los brazos.

—¡Hola! Soy Shampoo ¿cómo te llamas?

—Sh…Shiro, señorita — el pequeño se sonrojó.

—Eres muy guapo Shiro. Seguro tienes a todas las niñas detrás de ti, ¿o no?

Shiro seguía sonrojado. Bajó su cabecita para disimular su timidez.

—No lo sé — respondió el niño.

—Me dio gusto conocerte.

Fue entonces cuando Shinnosuke se adelantó y le dijo.

—Despídete Shiro, es hora de irnos.

—Hasta luego, señorita Shampoo — hizo una pequeña reverencia y Shampoo lo abrazó fuerte. Con la voz entrecortada, la mujer se despidió. Creo que ella también se dio cuenta de la verdad. Tal vez el anhelo lejano de tener un hijo del hombre de su vida la hizo quebrarse…pero fue ella quien había decidido que no sería posible.

—Adiós…hijo — el artista marcial lo siguió con la mirada, con la cabeza baja, mientras Shiro se iba tomado de la mano de Shinnosuke.

Yo miré a Ranma por última vez, antes de irme. Comencé a caminar, pasando a su lado. En el segundo que pasé junto a él, volví a sentir su aroma, su ser y todos los sentimientos por él que nunca pude dejar atrás, aparecieron en ese momento.

Al estar tan cerca, casi hombro con hombro, alcanzamos a rozar nuestros dedos. Era la misma sensación, la misma que tuve el día en que lo conocí…el día que supe que estaba viva, el día que supe lo que era el verdadero amor.

Sonreí, con la esperanza de que no sería la última vez. Con la felicidad de saber que aunque no estuviera tan cerca, me había entregado en nuestro hijo una parte de su alma.

.

.

.

.

FIN.

.

.

.

.

 _ **¡Hola de nuevo! Si leyeron hasta aquí, les agradezco mucho el que hayan leído esta historia. Mil gracias a Hana Note que me ayudó siendo mi beta reader. Gracias Peque por regalarme un poquito de tu tiempo.**_

 _ **Gracias también a mis Locas por el Dios griego, que me inspiran a seguir escribiendo y me ponen los pies en la Tierra. Las quiero, hermosas.**_

 _ **Como pudieron leer, dejé un final esperanzador, Akane misma lo sabía, así que les adelanto que de momento, NO habrá epílogo y ahora les explico el porqué de muchas preguntas que me hicieron en sus reviews o por las páginas de Facebook.**_

 _ **Esta historia es obviamente un UA y la hice basada en una canción que se llama como el fic "Sin daños a terceros" es de Ricardo Arjona, y aunque me gustan algunas de sus canciones (no todas) ésta en especial siempre me llamó la atención, porque habla del temor que tal vez sentimos muchos de encontrar a la persona correcta en el momento menos indicado, aunque a veces esto no sucede y ahí empiezan o mueren otras historias.**_

 _ **Los seres humanos siempre buscamos ser felices, es el objetivo de la vida, y creo que cada uno la vive a su manera y es feliz si así lo decide. Muchos lectores me suplicaban que dejara juntos a los personajes, que el amor siempre es lo que prevalece, etc. Pero hay ocasiones en que la vida, el destino o como le quieran llamar, tiene otros planes para nosotros y hacen parecer la vida injusta.**_

 _ **Pues sí, es la realidad. La vida a veces no es justa a lo que nosotros queremos, sufrimos y nos lamentamos, pero al final te das cuenta de que era lo mejor que podía suceder.**_

 _ **Pero también, en los seres humanos, la esperanza es lo último que muere y por eso el amor de Ranma y Akane en la historia dio su fruto, un lazo que los uniría para siempre, pasara lo que pasara.**_

 _ **Y bueno, les dejo la letra de la canción que me inspiró.**_

 _ **SIN DAÑOS A TERCEROS (TARDE)**_

 _ **Justamente ahora irrumpes en mi vida  
Con tu cuerpo exacto y ojos de asesina  
Tarde como siempre nos llega la fortuna**_

 _ **Tú ibas con ella yo iba con él  
Jugando a ser felices por desesperados  
Por no aguardar los sueños por miedo a quedar solos**_

 _ **Pero llegamos tarde te vi y me viste  
Nos reconocimos enseguida pero tarde  
Maldita sea la hora que encontré lo que soñé  
Tarde**_

 _ **Tanto soñarte y extrañarte sin tenerte tanto inventarte  
Tanto buscarte por las calles como loca sin encontrarte  
Y ahí va uno de tonto por desesperado  
Confundiendo amor con compañía**_

 _ **Y ese miedo idiota de verte viejo y sin pareja  
Te hace escoger con la cabeza lo que es del corazón  
Y no tengo nada contra ellos la rabia es contra el tiempo  
Por ponerte junto a mí tarde (tarde)**_

 _ **Ganas de huir de no verte ni la sombra  
De pensar que esto fue un sueño o una pesadilla  
Que nunca apareciste que nunca has existido**_

 _ **Ganas de besarte de coincidir contigo  
De acercarme un poco y amarrarte en un abrazo  
De mirarte a los ojos y decirte bienvenido**_

 _ **Pero llegamos tarde te vi y me viste  
Nos reconocimos en seguida pero tarde  
Quizás en otras vidas quizás en otras muertes**_

 _ **Que ganas de rozarte (ganas de huir)  
Que ganas de tocarte (ganas de besarte)  
De acercarme a ti y golpearte con un beso  
De fugarnos para siempre sin daños a terceros**_

 _ **Compositores: Ricardo Arjona**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Sin daños a terceros_

 _ **Por Susy Chantilly**_

 _ **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi…**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _._

 _El capítulo anterior, es el final ORIGINAL escrito y seleccionado por la autora. En caso de que quieras otra versión de la historia, continúa leyendo._


	7. Chapter 7

_Sin daños a terceros_

 _ **Por Susy Chantilly**_

 _ **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi…**_

.

.

 **COMENTARIOS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Como todos saben, desde que fue publicado el último capítulo de _Sin daños…_ muchos lectores quedaron inconformes con el final, esperando el clásico "vivieron felices para siempre" lo cual, no ocurrió.

Hubo llanto, indignación, mentadas de madre, mensajes de desprestigio contra el fic, contra una servidora, mensajes de súplica por un epílogo, lo cual aclaré en su momento, que NO sucedería, en el grupo de Trastornados por los fics y en el grupo de Facebook de Ranma fans para siempre. Mis razones siempre fueron claras, los que conocen mi manera de escribir, saben que soy capaz de muchas cosas sólo para que la historia tenga más drama y suspenso.

La mayoría de las Locas por el Dios griego reaccionaron igual que la mayoría y con la confianza que nos tenemos, ya se imaginarán los reclamos. Fueron tales sus argumentos, sobre todo de la beta reader de Vainilla y de este Final Alternativo, Sakura Saotome, que me sacó las katanas y no me pidió, me exigió que le diera un final valeroso a la historia.

¿Cómo decirle que no? Sin ella, Vainilla no sale decente y sin el resto de mis Locas por el Dios griego, sería un ermitaño que no escribiría nada. Les prometí el final que yo, Susy Chantilly, le hubiera dado a la historia, de tener un desarrollado sentido humanitario y lo escribí. Porque me enteré de que había quien se las quería dar de "salvador" y escribir un final para Sin daños… JA [léase la sílaba con sarcasmo extremo].

Pero, en fin, escribí el final y a las chicas les gustó tanto que decidí hacer mi buena obra del año y compartirlo con todos ustedes, que siguen mis historias, aguantan el drama y me dan ánimos para seguir escribiendo. Se los digo en todos los capítulos y no me cansaré de decírselos nunca: GRACIAS INFINITAS.

Disfruten el FINAL ALTERNATIVO y dejen su review que ya saben que lo espero con todas las ansias del mundo. Para comentarios, bullicio y noticias sobre mis fics, síganme en Facebook como Susy Chantilly.


	8. Chapter 8

_**FINAL ALTERNATIVO (a petición de las Locas por el Dios griego)**_

 _ **13 de Noviembre de 2018**_

 _ **SIN DAÑOS A TERCEROS (Sin daños para Silvia)**_

 _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

RANMA

Desperté. Eso ha sido para mí. Un despertar. Como si llevara años medio muerto, en un coma muy profundo…y ese día desperté.

Volví a verla. A ella…a su hijo…mi hijo; aunque ella no me lo haya dicho algo dentro de mí lo sabe. Su mirada, su actitud, su sonrisa…se parece tanto a mí. Pero también se parece a ella.

Desde el momento en que los vi, los busqué hasta dar con ellos. No fue nada difícil esta vez. Viven retirados del centro. Ella trabaja en una guardería cerca de su casa. Mi hijo estudia en una pequeña escuela que está a unos minutos caminando a su hogar.

No atreví a enfrentarla, ¿para qué? ¿Para volver a destruirle la vida? ¿Para amargarle la existencia a mi hijo, quien cree que otro es su padre? No. No tiene caso. Me conformo con verlo desde lejos todos los días que sale de la escuela. Tiene más amigos que yo a su edad; yo era más rebelde y por los entrenamientos que hacía con mi padre, jamás logré hacer buenas amistades. Él debe ser igual que su madre, agradando a todos.

A ella la he visto menos veces. Me da miedo no poder contenerme y salir corriendo hacia ella para abrazarla y decirle que mis sentimientos por ella jamás cambiaron. Debe odiarme, debe haber pensado que jamás la busqué, pero conociéndola, seguro fue ella quien se negó a verme. En una ocasión, creo que logró verme o por lo menos pensó que alguien la seguía. Por fortuna pude esconderme detrás de un árbol, pero ella se quedó en su lugar, inmóvil. Después la vi suspirar para dirigirse rumbo a su casa.

El destino fue muy miserable con nosotros. Es suficiente el hecho de saber que no nos pertenecíamos el uno al otro, para seguir viviendo una vida vacía. Por lo menos ella tiene a nuestro hijo. Yo no tengo nada.

.

.

.

.

AKANE

Desde que nos encontramos ese día, no he podido borrarlo de mi mente. Seré estúpida. Jamás pude borrarlo. Cuando sus dedos rozaron los míos sentí lo mismo, ese cosquilleo que aparecía cuando llegaba y cuando se iba. Lo necesité tanto.

Pero debo olvidarlo. Por mí y por mi hijo. No puedo romper la idea de familia que tiene. Es tan feliz. Él cree que Shinnosuke es su padre…y yo no tengo corazón para decirle la verdad.

Además, él sigue con Shampoo. Ese acuerdo que nunca podrá romper lo mantiene atado a ella. ¿Qué más da lo que suceda? Me he propuesto ser feliz con lo que tengo ahora a pesar de que cada día siento derrumbarme lentamente, pedazo a pedazo.

A pesar de todo lo que sucedió, Shinnosuke nunca me recriminó nada. Se hace cargo de mí y de mi hijo; lo trata como si fuera suyo. Ha hecho un esfuerzo increíble por sacarnos adelante. Cuando llegamos a Ryugenzawa no teníamos nada y poco a poco ha vuelto a subir de nivel. Gracias a eso compró una casa, la que yo elegí y diariamente me dice que me ama. No puedo estar más agradecida con él…pero nunca pude amarlo como él a mí.

No he vuelto a ver a Ranma. No he querido buscarlo. Obvio sé donde trabaja, pero no quiero arriesgarme a que me rechace como ya lo hizo una vez al no separarse de Shampoo. Sé que yo no tengo cara para reclamarle, puesto que sigo también con Shinnosuke; pero nuestras situaciones eran y son muy diferentes.

Hace poco tocaron la puerta de la casa. Era un sábado. Shinnosuke estaba trabajando, como siempre. La diferencia es que desde el nacimiento de Shiro, regresa siempre a las dos de la tarde, puntual. No pierde un solo segundo para pasar más tiempo con él.

Shiro estaba viendo el televisor de la sala. Abrió la puerta mientras yo estaba bañándome.

—Buen día. Busco a Akane Tendo —dijo el desconocido.

—Mi mamá se llama Akane. Pero es Akane Ryugen ¿quién es usted? —preguntó Shiro, con cara de pocos amigos.

—Dile que la busca Saotome —afirmó el hombre con voz grave.

—Espere aquí, ya la llamó —Shiro cerró la puerta. Desconfiaba siempre de los desconocidos — ¡Mamá! ¡Te buscan!

—¿Quién es, Shiro? —respondí desde mi habitación.

—Un tal Saotome.

—¡¿Saotome?! — La sangre se me fue a los pies. No podía creerlo. ¿Acaso Ranma se había atrevido a buscarme, sabiendo que estaba sola con mi hijo? ¿Pero, qué se creía? Comencé a temblar de los nervios. Debía hacer algo, decirle que se largara y no nos molestara. Pero ¿cómo? Frente a Shiro. No podía hacer eso. Demasiado astuto que siempre había sido. Nunca perdía una sola oportunidad. Respiré profundo y en el tono más calmado que pude le respondí a Shiro —Que pase a la sala, voy en un momento.

Shiro lo hizo pasar. El espíritu protector de mi hijo hizo que se quedara junto a él.

—¿Quién es usted? —volvió a preguntar el niño, curioso y sin quitar su gesto ceñudo de desconfianza.

—Ya te lo dije, me llamo Saotome —respondió firme el sujeto.

—¿Y para qué buscas a mi mamá?

—No es tu asunto, niño.

— Si es mi mamá, también es mi asunto. Como hombre de la casa, debo protegerla de cualquier persona. Pero no me has dicho de dónde vienes, ¿eres de la escuela? Ninguno de mis compañeros se llama Saotome. A menos que seas algún profesor, pero no creo, porque conozco a todos los de mi grado.

—No soy padre de ningún compañero tuyo y mucho menos soy maestro de tu escuela.

—Ah… ¿tienes hijos?

—Sí, uno.

—¿Y cómo es? —preguntó el chiquillo, curioso. No dejaba de hablar.

—Es tan arrogante y preguntón como tú.

—¡No soy arrogante! —respondió el chiquillo.

—Y yo no estoy aquí para discutirlo.

—¡Yo sé karate! ¡Y puedo patearte el trasero si quiero!

—¿De verdad? ¿qué más sabes? —los ojos del hombre brillaron, observando fijamente al pequeño y dejando aparecer una ligera sonrisa.

—Mi mamá me enseña kendo y otras técnicas. Dice que es importante que aprenda todo lo posible por si un día debo hacer uso del estilo libre, que ella aprendió con mi abuelo.

—¿Tu abuelo era peleador?

—El mejor de todo Japón. Pero se retiró muy pronto. Dice mamá que cuando era joven ganó varios torneos.

—¡Shiro! Ven aquí.

—Me llama mi mamá. Ni se te ocurra hacer ningún movimiento, porque te aplastaré como una mosca —el niño golpeó una palma con su puño y caminó hacia atrás, sin dejar de mirar al recién llegado con los ojos entrecerrados. El hombre alzó la cabeza, inclinándola hacia atrás. Cuando el niño estaba lo suficientemente lejos, el hombre murmuró.

—Un digno Saotome.

—Shiro, necesito que te quedes en tu cuarto. Puedes jugar videojuegos.

—¡No te dejaré sola con ese tipo! Soy el hombre y debo cuidarte.

—Mamá puede cuidarse sola y no te preocupes, ese hombre no hará nada. Tengo que hablar con él.

—De acuerdo. Pero si necesitas algo, llámame y yo acabaré con él.

—Sí, ¡anda y cierra la puerta! No debes escuchar conversaciones de adultos.

—Ya sé —dijo el niño Shiro con cara de fastidio. Fue a su habitación y cerró la puerta.

Yo volví a respirar profundo. Antes de enfrentarme a él, debía estar lo más serena posible, aunque me temblaran las piernas.

Al salir de mi cuarto hacia la sala, me sorprendí.

—¿Saotome? — pregunté. Un hombre grande, con anteojos, un pañuelo en la cabeza y la mirada de Ranma, se puso de pie.

—Saotome Genma.

—¿Usted es…?

—El padre de Ranma.

¿Qué rayos hacía aquí? El muy cobarde enviaba a su padre para abogar por él. Esto había llegado demasiado lejos.

—Dígame, ¿qué desea?

—Vengo a hablar de mi hijo, es de suponerse.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no hablo con su hijo. No entiendo cuál es el motivo de su visita.

—Empezaré por donde debe ser. Hace ya varios años que mi hijo me habló de ti. Nunca hemos tenido una buena relación, nosotros nos separamos mucho antes de que ustedes se conocieran. Para que Ranma viniera a mí para contarme sobre ti, él debió hacer un gran esfuerzo, llevábamos mucho tiempo sin hablarnos. Debías importarle demasiado, supongo — Genma hablaba de manera determinante. No creí que mintiera. Miraba de frente, igual que su hijo. No dije nada, era mejor dejarlo hablar para que se fuera pronto.

—Cuando vino a buscarme me dijo que quería separarse de Shampoo. Lamentablemente, por un acuerdo con la familia de ella, era algo imposible de hacer. Esos chinos salvaron mi vida cuando me encontraba al borde de la muerte. Ranma se ofreció a pagar el precio que fuera por la cura y ellos lo tomaron para darlo como esposo a Shampoo.

Jamás creí eso de Ranma. Me quedé congelada al saber el gran corazón que tenía. Se sacrificó por su padre a cambio de que pudiera vivir. El castigo no era tan malo. Un matrimonio por conveniencia debería ser bueno mientras la pareja estuviera de acuerdo y fuera feliz. Pero Ranma tuvo la desgracia de conocerme. Arruiné su felicidad.

—Su hijo es un gran hombre.

—Por eso he venido a pedirte que le des a Ranma una oportunidad. Sé que él te ama, por favor no le niegues la oportunidad de ser feliz.

Me sonrojé. ¿Él me amaba? ¿Cómo era eso posible?

—Señor Saotome, no quiero parecer grosera, pero su hijo ni siquiera me ha buscado y como podrá ver, yo tengo un esposo y un hijo. Que Ranma lo utilice a usted para darme este mensaje solo denota que es un cobarde, al no decirme las cosas de frente.

—Él no me pidió que viniera. Yo estoy aquí por mí mismo. Hace años que no hablo con Ranma; desde que le dije que nada podía hacer para que se divorciara de Shampoo. Sabía que la familia de ella se iría en contra de mi hijo y no podía permitirlo. Él lo tomó a mal y pensó que no lo estaba apoyando y tenía razón. Era mi miedo porque algo malo le pasara. Shampoo viene de una tribu en extremo tradicionalista y aún aplican fuertes castigos a quien no sigue sus acuerdos.

—Me alegro de que haga esto por su hijo, pero como ya le dije, yo tengo una familia.

—El chico es mi nieto, ¿cierto? Eso no puedes negarlo. ¿Ya se lo dijiste a Ranma?

Temblé. Ese hombre no sabía nada de nosotros, ¿por qué suponía cosas de mi vida que nadie más sabía?

—Señor, creo que se confunde, mi hijo…

—¡Es idéntico a Ranma! Mira —sacó una fotografía vieja de su cartera. Era Ranma de niño. Tenía razón, ellos eran dos gotas de agua. Sólo porque Shiro tenía mi mismo tono de cabello, pero no se podía negar que era su padre vuelto a nacer —son iguales, incluso tu hijo se comporta como Ranma, tienen la misma mirada, esa pose arrogante y todo el perfil de los Saotome. Si mi hijo lo ve, sabrá inmediatamente que es suyo — Genma seguía firme en su conversación. Me intimidaba, igual que Ranma. No tenía a dónde escapar.

—Ranma sigue con Shampoo y yo estoy con mi marido. No voy a exponer a mi hijo a algo que nunca fue.

—Espero que entiendas que sólo estoy tratando de enmendar mi error. Es trabajo de los padres cuidar de los hijos, pero a veces son ellos quienes terminan enseñándonos cosas a nosotros. No sé qué relación lleves con tu marido. Tal vez ahora son felices y no pretendo interferir en su vida. Pero mi hijo tiene tanto derecho como tú sobre su hijo. Por lo menos eso sería algo bueno para él, por favor no se lo niegues. Quedó devastado cuando te fuiste; no volvió a ser el mismo.

De nuevo me quedé sin habla. Pensé que, si alguien me separara de Shiro, me volvería loca; mi hijo es todo para mí. ¿Cómo decirle a Ranma que era nuestro hijo? Y peor aún, ¿cómo permitir que Ranma se acerque a Shiro cuando su padre ha sido otro toda su vida? No podía permitirlo.

—Eso es algo muy complicado, señor Saotome. Mi hijo ya tiene un padre.

—Lo sé. Solo te pido que lo pienses. Aunque sé que tampoco podrás sostener esa mentira. Llegará el día en que se haga evidente.

—Eso es asunto mío.

—Te equivocas. El niño también es asunto de Ranma — dijo Genma con semblante adusto — por eso te suplico, como padre, que no prives a mi hijo de un poco de felicidad.

Suspiré profundo. ¿Sería cierto que Ranma sufría? Su padre me había presentado la cruda verdad. Yo tenía a Shiro. Me llevé todo lo que tuvimos conmigo. Mi hijo era lo único que me hacía tener un motivo para seguir viviendo; de no ser por él, seguramente habría acabado con mi vida.

—No puedo prometerle nada. Como ya le dije, es muy complicado. También está mi marido. No creo que le agrade —me entristecía ver al hombre ahí, rogando por su hijo. Era como un padre que mendiga migajas para llevar algo de comida a su descendencia.

—Entiendo. De todas maneras, gracias por recibirme. Me voy ahora mismo, no quisiera causarte problemas… ¿puedo por lo menos despedirme del chico? —Genma se levantó de su asiento algo decepcionado. Sentí mucha pena por él. No podía negarle ver a Shiro; después de todo, era su nieto.

—¡Shiro! Ven, por favor.

Mi hijo salió unos segundos después —¿Sí mamá? —se acercó a la sala.

—El señor Saotome ya se va. Despídete.

Shiro hizo una ligera reverencia, mirándolo hacia arriba, con algo de desconfianza.

—Sigue entrenando. Estoy seguro que un día llegarás a ser un gran artista marcial, al igual que tu abuelo.

—Sí, señor. Seré el mejor y espero que un día vaya a verme ganar el primer lugar en el torneo.

Genma sonrió ligeramente y asintió. Hizo una reverencia hacia mí y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Después de que salió, me volví a sentar, recordando todo lo que había dicho.

—Mamá ¿quién era ese señor? —la curiosidad de mi hijo siempre estaba alerta.

—Solo era…un vendedor.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué vendía? No traía nada en las manos.

—Pues no… es que vendía…seguros de vivienda.

—¿Seguros de vivienda? ¿Y qué es eso?

—Es por si ocurre algún desastre natural y afecta la casa, ellos ofrecen una cantidad de dinero para repararla.

—Ah… ¡qué aburrido! Voy a seguir jugando.

—Sí, ve —tenía que darle explicación de todo. Si no lo hacía, preguntaría a su padre y luego éste me interrogaría a mí. Espero haberle dado una buena excusa.

Me retiré a mi habitación y me quedé recostada en mi cama, pensando en Ranma. Debía tomar una decisión entre dejar las cosas como estaban o como había dicho su padre, darle un poco de felicidad.

.

.

.

.

.

RANMA

Como todas las tardes después del trabajo, vi salir a mi hijo de su escuela para encaminarse a su casa. De ahí, me dirigí al parque cercano al trabajo de Akane. Ella salía una hora más tarde que el niño.

La vi salir. Había conservado su cabello intacto. Me sorprendió que no lo dejara crecer. Hoy trae una falda violeta y una blusa rosa. Sigue teniendo unas piernas espectaculares. Se ve pensativa; lleva días así. Quizá esté triste.

Yo no tengo nada que hacer en casa. Shampoo se va con su amante por turno y llega hasta muy entrada la noche, así que cuando estoy ahí, paso la mayor parte del tiempo solo, por fortuna. Jamás volví a soportarla. Después de que pasó todo ella intentó por todos los medios reconquistarme, pero no fue posible. Desde el día en que conocí a Akane no pude olvidarme de ella y mucho menos dejar de amarla; no dejaría de hacerlo nunca.

Le tomo a Akane la fotografía del día con mi móvil. Por lo menos puedo consolarme con eso. También tengo fotos de mi hijo, pero más de cerca. Es triste que no sepa quién soy, pero por ahora, me conformo con verlo así. Ya le hice demasiado daño a su madre, no podría hacérselo a mi propia sangre.

Cuando Akane desaparece regreso a casa. Shampoo está ahí. Trato de evitarla, pero viene hacia mí.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Nada, mi amor. Darte un beso… —se me acerca prendiéndose de mi cuello, pero la suelto con las manos.

—No seas ridícula. ¿Mousse no tuvo tiempo para ti hoy?

—Voy a verlo más tarde. Sólo vine a cambiarme.

—Me voy a mi cuarto.

—Siempre te vas a tu cuarto cuando estoy aquí ¡soy tu esposa! ¡Deberías tener más consideración conmigo! Yo te amo tanto y llevas años rechazándome.

Pongo los ojos en blanco. Otra vez la misma canción de todos los días. Me salva el timbre del teléfono de la casa.

—Contesta el teléfono, estoy muy cansado.

—¡Contesta tú! Yo quiero irme ahora. No me quedaré para que me trates así.

—Vaya excusa barata para justificar que te vas con tu amante. Ya te dije que no es necesario, Shampoo. Vete con él, no me importa —el teléfono sigue sonando.

—¡Eres un idiota, Ranma! —me grita, mientras yo me he dado ya la vuelta para irme a mi cuarto —¿Diga? Casa de la familia Saotome… ¿hola? ¡hola! … ¡Colgaron! ¿para qué llaman si van a colgar?... ¿Ranma? ¿dónde estás? ¡Ranma! ¡No he terminado de hablar contigo!

Cierro de un portazo. Su voz se hace cada día más chillante y no soporto escucharla. Familia Saotome…ja. Sólo espero que se vaya pronto para poder ver la televisión a gusto. Cuando está aquí se la pasa tocando la puerta e interrumpiéndome. Se niega a darse por vencida y quiere obligarme a quererla. Imposible.

Pasan quince minutos y vuelve a sonar el teléfono. ¡Qué fastidio! Y esa mujer que no contesta.

—¡Shampoo, el teléfono! — no contesta. Sigue sonando —¡SHAMPOO! ¡Haz que deje de sonar esa mierda! ¡Me estoy poniendo de malas! —sigue sin responder. Tal vez ya se fue. Ahora tendré que atender yo y me molesta porque siempre es para ella. Su representante, su agente en China, el agente de Hong Kong, los de la revista. Nunca termino. Contesto de mala gana.

—¿Diga?... ¡Diga! —no se escucha nada —¡mierda! ¿va a decir algo o no?

—… ¿Ranma? —escucho una voz. Debo estar soñando, ¿será ella?

—¿Akane? ¿eres tú? —tiemblo como una hoja. Como la primera vez que la vi. Siento que voy a quebrarme.

—Soy yo…perdón…no debí llamarte a tu casa…—cuelga.

—¡No! ¡No cuelgues! ¡Akane! — busco su teléfono en el identificador y devuelvo la llamada. Levantan el auricular, es ella y no responde.

—Akane ¿estás bien? ¿pasó algo? —estoy preocupado. No hablamos en años y de pronto me llama. Tiene que ser algo muy importante.

—…Ranma yo…lamento llamarte a tu casa, no quiero que tengas problemas con Shampoo. Ella contestó primero y…

—Ella no está. No va a molestar, no te preocupes.

—Perdón, es que…no sabía dónde localizarte. Quise intentar llamando al mismo número para saber si estabas ahí y…

—Siempre he estado aquí —escucho como toma aire. También debe estar nerviosa; la conozco tan bien que de seguro está moviendo los dedos en este momento.

—Tengo que hablar contigo ¿puede ser mañana en la tarde?

—¿Por qué no ahora? Voy a donde me digas.

—No, ahora no. Mañana Shinnosuke y mi hijo irán de paseo después de la escuela. Te daré los datos de un lugar.

Me dice la dirección donde encontrarnos. No es un lugar público. Anoto en mi celular el nombre del lugar —Sí, sé donde está. Mañana a las cuatro…adiós, Akane —cuelgo.

Siento que un millón de chispas se mueven en todo mi cuerpo. Hace tanto tiempo que no sentía esta emoción. Como cuando nos veíamos los sábados. Casi me vuelvo loco al volver a escuchar su voz. No paro de temblar. Era ella, otra vez. No puedo esperar a mañana. Creo que esta noche no voy a poder dormir. Igual que todas las noches, abro mi galería del móvil para ver sus fotos. Por fin voy a estar cerca de ella, otra vez.

.

.

.

.

.

AKANE

Me siento culpable. Shinnosuke me envió un mensaje para decirme que ya está con Shiro y pasarán juntos la tarde en un club de videojuegos.

Salí media hora antes del trabajo para llegar a tiempo para encontrarme con Ranma. Llego y subo las escaleras. Me dirijo hasta la puerta al final del pasillo. Abro con la llave y me siento en una silla a esperar junto a la ventana. Son casi las cuatro. Tocan a la puerta y abro. Es Ranma.

Es obvio que sigue siendo el mismo. Lo noto un poco más delgado y con ojeras. Su mirada ya no se parece a la de antes; aunque sigue siendo profunda, sus ojos se ven tristes. No parecen alegres como cuando lo conocí.

Lo dejo pasar y le digo que se siente en una de las dos sillas que están junto a la ventana, donde yo estaba hace unos momentos.

Observa la habitación. Es un lugar muy pequeño. Sólo están dos sillas, una cama, una lámpara y un buró. Hay dos cuadros en la pared frente a la cama, pero es todo. No hay más decoración que la blanca pared.

Se sienta, sin dejar de mirarme. Me observa hasta que me siento junto a él en la silla contigua. Hago un poco la silla hacia atrás. A decir verdad, tengo un poco de temor, de nervios, no lo sé. Espera a que yo hable, seguro. No sé cómo empezar. Bajo la mirada y trato de hacer que las palabras salgan de mi boca, pero…nada.

— Sigues hermosa —me dice, inclinándose hacia mí. Hace que despierte de mi letargo. Tomo aire y sonrío.

—También te ves muy bien —espero que no note que estoy temblando —Ranma…te llamé porque como te dije, necesito hablar contigo de algo.

—Te extrañé…aún te extraño —toma mi mano y yo no puedo moverme —no ha pasado un día en que no piense en ti. No me importa qué hiciste o dónde estuviste, has vuelto. Siento que existo otra vez.

Me suelto de su agarre —Ranma, no vine a eso. Verás, yo…— vuelve a tomar mi mano y se acerca más a mí. Se hinca; me mira con esos ojos profundos.

—Te busqué por todos lados y no pude encontrarte. Desapareciste, pero ahora estás aquí. Por favor Akane, perdóname —se agacha, besando mis manos. He comenzado a llorar. No sé por qué lo hago. Ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo y parece que solo hubieran sido segundos.

—Ranma, no hagas esto, por favor, levántate —se endereza un poco, viendo mis lágrimas. Me toma la cara con las manos y las limpia con sus dedos. Se acerca a mi y me besa en los labios. No me resisto. Lo beso también.

—Te amo, Akane y siempre lo haré —se despega unos segundos de mí. Volvemos a besarnos. No tengo control sobre mí misma. Lo abrazo con fuerza y él a mí.

.

.

.

.

.

RANMA

Llegué puntual al lugar acordado. Es un lugar muy sencillo. Está lejos de su casa y de la mía. Mejor que citarnos en un lugar público. No podríamos hablar, pensando en que cualquier momento nos encontráramos con alguien, como sucedió la última vez. No quiero ni acordarme.

Está nerviosa, mucho más que yo. Se sigue viendo hermosa. Aún recuerdo la primera vez que la vi. Fue solo de espaldas y corría como una gacela. Le puse "velocista" porque la veía todos los días corriendo en el andén.

Trata de empezar a hablar. Apenas la escucho. Me hinco ante ella para pedirle perdón. Está llorando. Seco sus lágrimas con mis manos. La beso y ella también a mí. Aún es mía.

La abrazo por la cintura y ella se aferra a mi cuello. En dos pasos la tumbo sobre la cama. La tomo, porque es mi mujer, jamás dejó de serlo. No me importa que no esté conmigo, ella aun me pertenece. No quiero soltarla nunca. Termino dentro de ella y nos mantenemos abrazados un largo tiempo.

—Ranma…tenemos que hablar. Vengo a hablarte de Shiro.

—¿De Shiro?

—Sí, bueno, es que…Shiro…—la interrumpo.

—Es nuestro hijo, ¿verdad?

Asiente con la cabeza. Desvía la mirada y ahora su semblante es de preocupación. Todo para decirme algo que yo intuía desde la primera vez que lo vi.

—Ya lo sabía. Es idéntico a mí. Aunque también se parece a ti —ella sonríe un poco.

—Tiene tu carácter. Dice que cuando crezca quiere ser luchador de artes marciales.

No puedo más que sentirme pleno. Era mi sueño cuando yo era un niño y ahora mi hijo realizará lo que le plazca.

—Estoy seguro de que lo logrará. Será tan bueno como su padre — la miro y ella me sonríe, con esa sonrisa maravillosa que nunca pude borrar de mi mente. Hacemos el amor de nuevo, quiero aprovechar cada segundo, cada minuto que estuvo lejos.

Después de un rato, ella sigue callada. Está envuelta en sus pensamientos y yo solo puedo admirarla, como una perfecta diosa, acostada a mi lado.

—Tu padre fue a verme —lo dice sin mirarme, me lo suelta así, a quema ropa.

—¿Mi padre? ¿qué rayos quería el viejo contigo?

—Más bien, fue a ver a Shiro. Dijo que quería conocer a su nieto, que era idéntico a ti y que…

—¿Qué? —me hierve la sangre que mi padre se meta en mi vida. Ya bastante hice por él, no puede más que ir donde mi hijo y mi mujer para joderlos a ellos.

—Me pidió que te diera una oportunidad.

¿Mi padre abogando por mí? No podía creerlo. No me apoyó cuando fui a verlo para que me ayudase a separarme de Shampoo y ahora hace lo contrario, después de tanto tiempo. Pero eso no importaba, lo importante era la respuesta de Akane.

—¿Qué le respondiste a mi padre?

Tembló. Suspiró intentando ahogar un sollozo. Se seguía sintiendo culpable de todo lo que había pasado. Era mi culpa también. Yo le pedí vernos en otro lugar, yo me enamoré de ella desde el segundo en que la vi, yo la embaracé…

—Le dije que…yo tenía una familia y que no podía… —lloraba. Su tristeza me dolía —…que no podía exponer a mi hijo a la verdad. El cree que Shinnosuke es su padre. Se adoran. No puedo dejar que mi hijo pague por mi causa.

—Nuestra causa, Akane —la abracé. Por favor, no llores.

—Es que no sé qué hacer. Tu padre dice que estás muerto en vida. Que no eres feliz y que, si sabías que Shiro era hijo tuyo, tendrías una esperanza.

—Sin ustedes mi vida no es nada, Akane. Estoy así porque fue mi decisión. Atado a Shampoo para siempre. A veces he pensado en largarme y dejarla sola, pero temo que haya represalias contra mi padre. ¿Me entiendes?

—Te entiendo, no tienes por qué justificarte conmigo. Finalmente, no somos nada…

—¿Qué no somos nada? ¿Lo que tuvimos no fue nada para ti? ¿Qué hay de nuestro hijo?

—Ranma, no empecemos. Claro que significó todo en mi vida, pero ahora mismo, tú y yo no tenemos nada a que aferrarnos. Solo tenemos a Shiro en común y nada más.

Tenía razón, como siempre. Estaba loco por ella y pensé una locura —¡Vámonos!

—¿Qué dices, Ranma?

—¡Vámonos! Tú, Shiro y yo. Vámonos lejos, a otro país, donde nadie nos conozca y empecemos una nueva vida juntos. Como la familia que somos y que nos arrebataron.

—¿Estás loco?

—Siempre he estado loco por ti y ahora por mi hijo. No quiero dejarlos ni estar lejos de ustedes.

—Lo dices como si fuera tan fácil —se ha molestado. Se endereza y comienza a vestirse.

—Estoy hablando en serio, Akane. Es lo mejor que podemos hacer.

—¿Y qué hago con Shinnosuke? Es el padre legal de mi hijo, ¿crees que no va a pelear por él?

—Pero es MI hijo. Tenemos la misma sangre. Tengo más derechos que él.

Se queda inmóvil, pensando. Pero la angustia vuelve a su rostro otra vez y se da prisa en ponerse la ropa.

—¿Qué voy a decirle a Shiro? ¿Qué engañé al que el cree que es su padre por meterme con un hombre casado? No pienso hacerlo.

—En algún momento tendrá que enterarse de la verdad y no podrás impedirlo.

—¿Crees que no lo sé? Desde el día en que volvimos a encontrarnos lo pienso, día y noche. Pensé que vendrías a tratar de quitarme a mi hijo y de una vez te advierto que no lo permitiré.

—No te haría daño de nuevo Akane. Mucho menos a mi hijo. Parece que no me conoces bien.

—Entonces no digas cosas que no pueden ser.

—Yo quiero a mi hijo. Quiero que sepa que soy su padre.

—¡No!

—Vienes a decirme que Shiro es mi hijo y ahora dices que no puedo verlo ¿qué te pasa?

—No lo sé. No te acerques a él. No te acerques a nosotros.

Me levanto de la cama a medio vestir. La sujeto de los brazos y comienza a llorar de nuevo.

—Tengo tanto miedo, Ranma. No sé qué voy a hacer.

—Habrá una solución para nosotros. No seré un cobarde como la vez que te perdí; no permitiré que suceda de nuevo —la he abrazado y de pronto me mira asustada.

—No me busques ahora, es mejor que sigamos como hasta ahora, hasta que se me ocurra algo.

—¿Podré ver a Shiro?

—¡Te digo que no! Debes esperar.

—Recuerda que es mi hijo. Si tú no quieres verme, es cosa tuya, pero no puedes negarme a mi hijo.

—¡Fue un error habértelo dicho! ¡No debimos vernos!

—¿Ves? ¡Ese es tu problema! ¡Siempre sales corriendo! ¡Huyes de tu realidad!

—Hasta ahora me ha funcionado muy bien.

—¡Por eso eres tan feliz con una vida falsa! Un hombre que no amas y un hijo de otro.

Me abofetea con todas sus fuerzas. Me lo merecía, pero le dije la verdad. Tomó su bolso y salió de la habitación dando un portazo. No la perdería esta vez, me lo juré a mí mismo.

.

.

.

.

 _ **AKANE**_

Fui una idiota. Debí pensarlo mejor antes de llamarle. Ahora querrá estar cerca de Shiro, pero ¿cómo? ¿qué explicación voy a darle a Shinnosuke? Se opondrá rotundamente, va a pensar que quiere quitarle a Shiro. Debo estar preparada para cualquier cosa. Tengo que pensar con la cabeza fría…aunque le he estado dando vueltas y aún no sé qué voy a hacer.

Shinnosuke y Shiro han regresado del paseo antes que yo. Con toda razón, mi marido me pregunta dónde he estado. Ya pasan de las ocho. Tuve que inventarle que anduve por varias librerías buscando un libro y que me encontré con una amiga de hacía tiempo y se nos fueron las horas tomando café.

Hizo ese gesto, ese que hace cada que duda de mí, desde que nos encontramos a Ranma en la calle. En el fondo, creo que se imagina que me veo con él a escondidas. Bueno, esta vez, sí pasó. Volví a caer en sus brazos como una adolescente enamorada, no puse ninguna resistencia.

Después de eso, ya no me dijo nada. Nos fuimos a la cama y ninguno de los dos pudimos dormir.

Shinnosuke y yo casi no tenemos relaciones. Lo intentamos después de que nació Shiro, pero no era lo mismo. No era Ranma y él estaba aferrado en lograr que yo volviera a enamorarme de él, pero no pude. Optamos por hacerlo por necesidad y no por amor o por gusto. Así debe sentir una prostituta, la diferencia es que ella obtiene su paga, yo solo recibo un poco de desahogo.

.

.

.

.

 _ **SHIRO**_

Otra vez vi a ese hombre afuera de la escuela. Lleva mucho tiempo que lo encuentro, desde aquella vez que lo vimos en la calle, cuando estaba lloviendo. El otro día se acercó a saludarme.

—Hola, Shiro. ¿Me recuerdas?

—Sí. Es el amigo de mi mamá. Lo vimos una vez en la calle. Chocamos y me dijo que no tenía modales.

—Exactamente. ¿Qué tal la escuela?

—Bien. Hoy saqué un ocho en matemáticas.

—Ocho es una buena nota.

—¿Verdad que sí? Mi papá dice que debo esforzarme para sacar un diez, pero yo digo que son demasiadas cosas.

—¿Tu papá te regaña si sacas ocho? —su voz ha cambiado, parece que estuviera enojado.

—No. Pero siempre dice que debo ser el mejor.

—Bueno…en eso tiene razón.

—¿Por qué está aquí? ¿Espera a su hijo?

—Eh…algo así. Digamos que me gusta recordar cuando yo iba a la escuela y tenía tu edad.

—Mmm…qué raro. La profesora dice que los extraños en la calle pueden ser roba chicos. ¿Eres un roba chicos?

Se ríe mucho —¿Tengo cara de roba chicos?

—No. Pero sí es un extraño.

—Dices que sabes quién soy. Un amigo de tu madre.

—Sí, pero…no recuerdo cómo te llamas.

—Ranma Saotome.

—Shiro Ryugen —lo saludo de mano porque dice mamá que así se hacen los tratos y los buenos amigos.

—Gusto en saludarte de nuevo.

—Tengo que irme, mi mamá se preocupa si llego tarde.

—Es cierto. Trata de no decirle que me viste.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque tu mamá piensa que soy un roba chicos, aunque me conozca de mucho tiempo.

—Yo creo que no lo eres.

—¡Bien! Por eso no se lo digas a tu mamá. Es un poco…exagerada en esas cosas.

—Mi mamá dice que no debo guardar secretos.

—No es un secreto. Es sólo, omitir la información. Si tú no lo dices, yo tampoco.

—Ahhhh. Tiene sentido. Está bien.

—¡Hasta mañana, Ranma!

—Hasta mañana, Shiro.

—¡Adiós!

—Adiós, hijo.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **AKANE**_

Han pasado ya varios meses desde que me vi con Ranma. Sigo sin poder dormir y cada día me siento peor. No he podido pensar en lo que voy a hacer. Ranma me envía mensajes y me ha llamado un par de veces, pero no le respondo. Soy tan débil que me creo capaz de volver a caer.

El insomnio me está matando. Me siento cansada todo el tiempo. El otro día, me sentí tan mal que pedí la salida temprano del trabajo para ir a casa, pero decidí pasar por Shiro antes a la escuela para estar más tranquila. Cuál fue mi sorpresa que, al salir tomados de la mano, Shiro mira hacia la acera de enfrente y saluda con la mano. Volteo y veo a Ranma, saludando, apoyado en un árbol, como si fuera una sombra.

—¿¡Ranma!? —la sangre se me fue a los pies. Sentí que me desmayaba, pero logré mantenerme en pie.

—Oh…No, no es Ranma. Saludé al árbol.

—¿Al árbol?

—Sí.

—¡Ahora resulta que el árbol se llama Ranma! Y tiene una trenza —levanto la voz a mi hijo y se encoje como si hubiera hecho una travesura. Me agacho para quedar a su altura y le pregunto seria —Shiro. ¿Hace cuánto que ves a Ranma fuera de la escuela?

—M-muy poquito. Es la segunda vez.

—¿Segunda? Shiro, ¡no me mientas! ¿Qué te he dicho de los secretos?

—Bueno, es que… no es un secreto. Solo omití la información.

—¿Omitiste la…? ¡Ranma! —Me levanto a ver si sigue ahí, pero se ha ido. Como no quiero que Shiro sospeche nada, lo tomo con fuerza de la mano. Tampoco quiero alarmarlo y que se lo diga a Shinnosuke.

—¿Ranma te dijo algo?

—Solo platicamos de cómo me va en la escuela y él me cuenta de lo que le gusta ¡también sabe artes marciales, mamá! Me dijo que cuando quisiera podía enseñarme unas katas nuevas, para que yo sea el mejor de todo Japón.

—Shiro, no quiero que…—exhalo, no puedo prohibirle nada. No es justo para ambos —aunque yo conozca a Ranma de hace tiempo no quiere decir que sea amigo de la familia. No debes ir con él a ninguna parte, aunque te invite ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí mamá. No te preocupes. Ranma dijo que tu creías que él era un roba chicos y no quiere que pienses eso, por eso solo nos vemos afuera de la escuela.

—¿Eso te dijo? —es un desgraciado, nunca se le quitó lo arrogante —Bueno, pues haz lo que te digo. Y sigue "omitiendo la información" para tu papá, ¿sí?

—¿Por qué, mamá?

—A tu papá no le cae bien Ranma y él también cree que es un roba chicos. Solo que, a diferencia de mí, tu padre sí llamará a la policía. No quieres que se lleven a Ranma, ¿verdad?

—¡No mamá! Ranma es mi amigo.

—Está bien. Tranquilo. Nadie se lo llevará. Solo, no le digas a papá ¿sí?

—Bueno.

Llegamos a la casa y me siento en la cama. Me ha empezado una temblorina por todo el cuerpo. Debo encontrar a Ranma para que me explique lo que está haciendo; lo llamo a su celular.

Responde al primer tono —Hola, mi amor.

—¿Cómo te atreves a buscar a mi hijo en la escuela? ¿Sabes qué pasará si alguno de los padres te ve? ¿Qué pasará si te ve Shinnosuke?

—No va a pasar eso. Y si pasa, será mejor. Que se atreva a decirme algo frente a mi hijo.

—Ranma, por favor, no hagas esto más difícil. El único lastimado será Shiro.

Lo escucho exhalar aire. El gran Ranma Saotome se ha quedado sin palabras.

—No te prometo nada, es que, no puedo estar sin Shiro. Es tan inteligente, es un niño tan noble. Se parece tanto a mí. No sabes lo que siento al no poder abrazarlo y decirle quién soy —su voz parecía quebrarse, sentía un nudo en el estómago. Yo tenía a nuestro hijo y él no.

—Por favor, solo ten precaución —Iba a colgar, pero lo escuché llamarme.

—¡Akane!

—Dime.

—Te amo. Pronto estaremos juntos. Estoy seguro.

—Hasta pronto, Ranma.

Colgué. Por lo menos me sentí algo aliviada de hacerlo entender lo que podría pasar. Escucho que llega Shinnosuke y salgo de mi cuarto. Shiro ya está ansioso por ver a su papá.

—¡Papá! ¡Has venido temprano!

—¡Hola hijo! Sí, es que, llamé al trabajo de mamá y me dijeron que se había sentido mal, así que como supuse que estarían en casa, les traje comida.

—¡Sííí! ¡Comida! —celebró Shiro con los brazos en alto.

—¿Por qué no me llamaste al celular? —le pregunté a mi marido.

—Quería sorprenderte. Mira, cariño. Te traje tu favorito "pan de carne"

—Bueno, sí que me has sorprendido —Abro la caja con la comida. Un olor putrefacto me llega hasta la nariz —está echado a perder, no lo comeré.

—¿Qué dices? Huele muy bien.

—Sí mamá. Está bueno.

No soporto el olor, casi doy una arcada del asco que siento —debe ser que no me siento bien. Coman ustedes, voy a acostarme un rato.

Shiro y Shinnosuke me miran extrañados. Adoro los panes de carne, pero esta vez no puedo tolerarlos. Tomo una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza y me dispongo a dormir un rato, el cansancio me vence, tengo mucho sueño acumulado.

.

.

.

.

 _ **SHINNOSUKE**_

Lo sabía. Siempre lo supe. Desde que regresamos a Tokio y nos topamos a Saotome en la calle, ella empezó a actuar extraño, todo el tiempo distraída, a veces nerviosa.

Era cuestión de tiempo para que él la llamara o la buscara. Por lo menos tuvo la decencia de no hacerlo; pero no hacía falta. Su corazón siempre lo ha tenido él, así que, aunque estuviera conmigo, su alma estaba con ese.

Empezó por Shiro. Sí, era de esperarse, son idénticos. Incluso en su carácter desafiante, su empeño por ser siempre el ganador, la forma en la que su madre se derretía por él, ¡todo! Era Saotome vuelto a nacer. Sería un estúpido si no se hubiera dado cuenta el día en que lo vio por primera vez.

Mi enemigo no se cansó nunca de recordarme su presencia en la sangre de su hijo, MI hijo, que adoro con toda mi alma, porque también es de ella, quien siempre ha sido mi vida entera.

Después de que vimos a Ranma ese fin de semana, no paso ni una semana, cuando por mera precaución me apersoné fuera de la escuela de Shiro para llevarlo a casa. Sabía que estaba ahí, mirándolo desde lejos, cada paso y cada movimiento. Pero no hice nada y tampoco se lo dije a Akane. No iba a alarmarla o a hacer que volviera a tener contacto con él. No. Ellos son míos, mi familia, lo único que tengo y por lo que mataría si fuera necesario.

Unos meses después, me di cuenta de que mi mujer estaba ansiosa. Seguramente se habían visto. No quise imaginarme más, pero lo noté cuando vi sus ojos brillantes, distraídos; su forma de tocarse el cabello, como tamborileaba los dedos sobre alguna superficie. Luego empezó a dormir menos que antes, desde que tuvo a Shiro sufría de insomnio, que había logrado controlar con medicamentos. Pero se había puesto peor. Dormitaba todo el día y no podía dormir por las noches; no rendía en el trabajo. Varias veces regresó temprano a casa a tumbarse en la cama porque no podía más. Siempre cansada, como con Shiro. Cuando estaba embarazada dormía todo el tiempo, estaba igual de ansiosa y alterada. Seguro estaba preñada otra vez. Tal parecía que la presencia de Saotome la ponía fértil.

Fue por eso, que hice la prueba y compré el pan de carne que tanto le gusta. Cuando esperaba a Shiro daba arcadas del asco que le provocaba su comida favorita.

Mis dudas se disiparon y me hirvió la sangre. Me daban ganas de cogerla a la fuerza y llenarla de mí esperma tantas veces como fuera posible, para marcarla como un perro y hacerle saber al mundo que era mía y de nadie más. Pero era inútil. Siempre lo fue. Hacía años que había dejado de ser mía.

Casi no me dejaba tocarla y cuando lo hacía, mantenía cerrados los ojos todo el tiempo. Le exigía que gritara mi nombre y siempre me complacía, pero muy en el fondo, siempre supe que su cuerpo y su alma eran de otro.

No importaba todo mi esfuerzo, todo mi amor por ella y por mi hijo, ella había dejado de amarme incluso antes de que apareciera Saotome. Vivía la vida de otro, con su mujer y su hijo. Era un ladrón porque, aunque pareciera que él me había quitado a mi esposa, yo le había robado a su familia.

Ella no volvió a amarme. Nunca lo haría. Por eso centré todo mi amor en su hijo; tenía la esperanza de que cuando Akane viera cuánto lo quería, ella volvería a sentir algo por mí. Pero no lo hizo. Solo sentía un gran agradecimiento, pero eso era todo.

Jamás pensé que sufriría de esa manera, no era justo para mí, ni para ella. Shiro era un premio que no había ganado, yo se lo había arrebatado al hombre que me quitó a mi mujer como la más pura venganza… Pero ella nunca iba a ser feliz.

Esa noche, después de acostar a Shiro, me senté en la sala y comencé a pensar lo que tenía que hacer. La historia volvía a repetirse y no iba a permitirlo. Tenía que planear una estrategia que fuera impenetrable, esta vez, nada iba a fallar.

Me recosté junto a Akane, que dormía profundamente. Ni siquiera podía acercarme a ella. Rompí en llanto y no pude contenerme más. La abracé con todas mis fuerzas; mis lágrimas mojaban su cabello, pero ella estaba tan cansada que ni siquiera se inmutó. La besé en los labios y le dije cuanto la amaba, cuanto amaba a Shiro, su hijo, MI hijo. Los amaría toda mi vida y no permitiría que nada ni nadie atentara contra ellos. Mi familia.

Al día siguiente, mientras Shiro y yo desayunábamos, Akane salió despavorida de la habitación.

—¡Shinnosuke! ¿Por qué no me despertaste? Se me hace tarde para llegar al trabajo. ¡Me quedé dormida!

—Tranquilízate, llamé a la guardería y les dije que seguías algo indispuesta, que llegarías más tarde. Shiro, ve por tus cosas, no quiero que se te haga tarde. Siéntate Akane, come algo de fruta, tengo que hablar contigo.

Suspiró algo aliviada, pero seguía tensa. Por fortuna, pudo comer la fruta ávidamente. Así era con Shiro, le daba tanta hambre que en todo el embarazo no pudo dejar de comer.

Shiro se despidió de nosotros y se fue a la escuela. Esperé a que ella terminara su desayuno y empezó a levantar los platos.

—Akane. Esta semana me enviarán a Hong Kong. No me iré por mucho tiempo, quizá una semana y media.

—Oh, ya veo. ¿Necesitas que te ayude a preparar las cosas para tu viaje? —siempre estaba dispuesta, como una buena esposa, era una mujer maravillosa.

—No. De hecho, estoy preocupado por tu salud. No me gustaría que te quedaras sola ¿por qué no pides unos días de vacaciones y te vas con tus hermanas? Me sentiría más tranquilo que se hicieran cargo de ti mientras yo no estoy.

—Pero ¿y la escuela de Shiro? No debe faltar.

—Podemos pedir un permiso especial, no son muchos días. Si termino el trabajo antes, regresaré. No quiero que te pase nada, ni a ti ni a Shiro. Te servirá para descansar y tal vez en un ambiente más tranquilo puedas dormir mejor.

Parecía no estar del todo convencida, pero creo que notó que no estaba de muy buen humor. Me conocía muy bien y desde que nació el niño, rara vez se atrevía a contrariarme. Nunca le puse una mano encima, jamás le levanté la voz, pero cuando teníamos relaciones descargaba mi ira contenida, aunque nunca se quejó. La miré fijo y ella bajó la cabeza asintiendo.

—De acuerdo, como tú digas. Me prepararé para ir al trabajo y hoy mismo solicitaré los días.

—Me encargaré del permiso en la escuela de Shiro. Por favor, llámame cuando llegues al trabajo y también si quieres que pase por ti a la hora de salida.

—Cariño, no es necesario. Yo…

—Por favor, Akane. Estoy más tranquilo así.

—Así lo haré entonces. Voy a ducharme.

—Yo me voy ya a trabajar. Avísame, por favor — la besé en los labios, tomé mis cosas y me marché. Tenía que terminar con ese asunto, lo antes posible.

.

.

.

.

 _ **AKANE**_

Ese día fue muy extraño. Me sentí mal, así que llamé al trabajo para decirles que no iría otra vez. Por mis constantes ausencias, hablé con el dueño para decirle que no vería mal si buscaran a alguien para hacerse cargo de mis tareas, pero de forma muy amable me dijo que entendía que tuviera problemas de salud, que contratarían una auxiliar, y que cuando estuviera lista él me escucharía. No entendí muy bien lo que me quiso decir, pero le agradecí su gesto.

Pasé todo el día acostada. No tenía ganas de comer, solo pensaba en dormir, pero lo hacía a ratos. Me aburrí y me levanté para ir a la cocina a buscar algo para beber. Me hice un té. Era lo único que no me daba náuseas.

Recordé a mis hermanas. Pasé dos semanas con ellas y me sentí mejor. La comida de mi hermana Kasumi es de verdad un manjar. Comí todo lo que no había podido en casa. Solo le pedí que no preparara nada de pollo o pescado, raro en mí porque me gusta mucho, pero Kasumi es tan complaciente que solo cocinó verduras y de vez en cuando carne roja. Me hicieron bien esas pequeñas vacaciones.

Volví a la habitación y me senté en la cama. Escuché que abrían la puerta de la entrada. No podía ser Shiro, que llegaba siempre después de las dos. Debía ser Shinnosuke. Entró al cuarto y sin mirarme tomó el control del televisor y lo encendió, buscando el canal de noticias.

—¿Ya te enteraste de lo que pasó?

—No. ¿Pasó algo? No he encendido el televisor, estaba…

—Mira —Shinnosuke se detuvo en un canal y entonces lo vi. Solo se hablaba del escándalo de la famosa modelo y actriz, Shampoo que había sido captada infraganti por los paparazzis, saliendo de un motel de mala muerte con Mousse, un actor chino muy famoso en Japón y en Hollywood, era la noticia del momento.

Repetían la escena donde los reporteros intentaban entrevistarlos mientras salían del lugar. Al parecer, los habían seguido desde que salieron de un lujoso restaurante.

En otra nota, se veía cómo la prensa interceptaba a Ranma, que parecía muy tranquilo a pesar de enterarse de la noticia. No pude evitar sentirme nerviosa cuando vi su media sonrisa, que escondió de inmediato ante las preguntas de los reporteros.

—Señor Saotome ¿qué opina del escándalo en el que está envuelto su esposa?

—¿Sabía que ellos tenían una relación?

—¿Se siente ofendido al haber sido engañado por su mujer?

—¿Va a interponer alguna demanda de divorcio?

—¿Le gustaría vengarse de ella, saliendo con otra?

—¿Es la razón por la cual ustedes no han tenido hijos?

—¿Piensa perdonarla?

Ranma, que traía puestas unas gafas de sol, se las quitó, mostrando a las cámaras sus brillantes ojos azules y mirando de frente a ellas, habló en el tono más serio posible.

—Por respeto a Shampoo y a su familia, no haré declaración alguna sobre los hechos. Suplico al público y a los medios, que respeten mi privacidad, debido a lo delicado de este asunto. Estoy seguro de que muy pronto tendrán noticias al respecto —volvió a colocarse las gafas oscuras y subió a su auto, un deportivo de color azul, en el que se alejó rápidamente.

Me quedé sin palabras. Shinnosuke apagó la televisión y se sentó a un lado mío, con los codos apoyados en las piernas y mirando hacia abajo.

—¿Qué piensas?

—P-pues…nada.

—¡Por Dios, Akane! Es la llave de la libertad de Saotome —estalló Shinnosuke.

Me mantuve. Quizá solo quería tentarme o tal vez se había enterado de que Ranma veía a Shiro todos los días después de la escuela.

—No entiendo qué quieres decirme con eso. Hace mucho tiempo que…

—Hace unos meses que te ves con Saotome, ¿cierto? —me miró fijo. Me empezaba a poner muy nerviosa, pero traté de ocultarlo.

—Lo vi solo cuando lo encontramos en la calle…

—¡Mientes! —Shinnosuke levantaba la voz y me hacía estremecer. No dejaba de mirarme con sus profundos ojos color mar, que se ensombrecían a cada segundo —No soy un imbécil, Akane. Lo sé todo.

¿Qué sabía? ¿Lo de Shiro? ¿Qué lo había llamado a su casa? ¿Qué lo había citado para hablarle de mi hijo? ¿Qué habíamos…?

—Estás embarazada, ¿verdad? Otra vez, ¡de Saotome!

Sin querer sonreí; pero mi sonrisa se detuvo cuando pensé que esa posibilidad ya no era tan absurda. Cuando Ranma y yo tuvimos relaciones no usamos protección y no recordaba la última vez que había tenido el período. ¡Cómo era posible que no me diera cuenta! Estaba tan preocupada por lo de Shiro, que no pensé en que podía estar encinta. Ahora estaba más que claro, por eso sentía tantos mareos, ascos y cansancio. ¡Hasta mi jefe lo había notado y yo lo había tachado de chismoso por querer saber de mi vida privada! Soy una estúpida.

Shinnosuke rio —A veces me sigue sorprendiendo tu inocencia, Akane —suspiró y volvió a ponerse serio —Creo que llegó el momento.

Yo temblaba. Temía que me dijera que me dejaría llevándose a Shiro, después de todo, llevaba su nombre y yo le había sido infiel con el mismo hombre, que por lo que había visto en televisión, pronto sería un hombre libre. Pero yo seguía atada a mi marido y el hijo que venía en camino, legalmente podía ser reclamado también como suyo a pesar de no llevar su sangre.

—Desde que tuvimos el accidente hace muchos años…no, creo que antes…desde ese tiempo, tú ya no sentías nada por mí. Me aferré a ti, te mentí e hice lo posible por mantenerte a mi lado. Siempre envidié a Saotome porque te enamoraste de él y no de mí, porque fue el hombre que te dio lo único que siempre quisiste en esta vida, un hijo. Bueno, ahora dos. Eso yo nunca pude dártelo y siempre supe que nunca iba a tener el mismo lugar que él en tu corazón.

—Shinnosuke, yo…

—Déjame terminar. No fui a Hong Kong, como te dije hace dos semanas. Fui a hablar con Saotome. Le conté de mi plan.

—¿Plan? ¿de qué hablas? —no entendía nada. De pronto Shinnosuke se había vuelto loco o quería confundirme más y volverme loca a mí.

—No te preocupes, seguro él te lo contará. Voy a irme de tu lado Akane. Voy…—empezó a sollozar, pero respiró profundo y con la voz quebrada alcanzó a decirme —…voy a dejarlos.

—¿Qué?

—Yo le robé la vida a Saotome. Lo que tenemos tú y yo, esta familia, deberías tenerla, pero no conmigo, Akane.

—Shinnosuke ¿qué estás diciendo?

—Ya te lo dije. ¡Forcé todo! Te dije que no había alternativa para que Shampoo y Ranma se separaran, pero sí la había y yo jamás pensaba decírtelo, pero ya no pude más. Solo traté de reparar un poco el mal que te hice.

Shinnosuke lloraba. Jamás lo había visto así, ni siquiera cuando yo tuve el accidente, cuando me enteré de que esperaba a Shiro. Estaba de verdad arrepentido.

—Lo que más deseo es verte feliz. Te prometí que lo haría y es lo que estoy haciendo.

—Shinnosuke, no tienes que hacer esto. Por Shiro, podemos seguir así.

—Precisamente por Shiro, es que no debemos seguir así. Necesita una madre y un padre que se amen, que sean felices, no que pretendan ser un matrimonio a la vista de todos y dos desconocidos en la intimidad.

No podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaban mis oídos. Empecé a llorar yo también. Mi marido tenía razón; él y yo éramos unos desconocidos que se trataban con extrema cordialidad, pero hacía mucho tiempo que yo no sentía nada, solo una profunda tristeza y resentimiento.

—Ahora debes ir a buscar a Saotome. Seguro ya está esperando a Shiro fuera de la escuela.

—¿Sabes eso? —pregunté, sollozando. Como era posible que Shinnosuke hubiera vivido todo este tiempo en esta agonía. La misma que yo sentí, todos los días desde que dejé de ver a Ranma.

—Cariño, creo que me di cuenta de todo antes que tú. Desde el momento en que lo vimos en la calle, supe que para nosotros todo había terminado. Pensé mil veces antes de mudarnos de Ryugenzawa a Tokio, pero tenía que buscar un empleo aquí para que tú y mi…y Shiro vivieran mejor.

Exploté en sollozos. Shinnosuke me abrazó con fuerza. Yo sentía un gran afecto por él, pero nunca sería lo mismo que con Ranma, a pesar de que amara tanto a mi hijo, yo tampoco pude darle el cariño que merecía.

—Por favor, perdóname —le supliqué. Pero él estaba renuente, siempre se sintió culpable de lo sucedido.

—Perdóname tú a mí. Cuida bien de Shiro —de nuevo volvió a quebrarse y a llorar muy fuerte. El niño era lo que más le dolía —solo te pido que me dejes despedirme de él. No quiero que tenga un mal recuerdo de mí.

Lo tomé del rostro con ambas manos. A pesar de todo lo sucedido, no tenía más que agradecerle el habernos querido como lo hizo —Shiro también es tu hijo — Se soltó de mis manos y estalló de nuevo en llanto. Los dos nos mantuvimos abrazados por largo tiempo, no supe cuando logré calmarme. Poco a poco, él también se fue controlando, pero no nos alejamos.

—Tengo miedo, Shinno. De lo que vaya a pasar después. ¿Qué voy a decirle a Shiro? ¿Cómo voy a explicarle? ¿Y si no acepta a Ranma? ¿Y si las cosas no salen bien con él? —un cúmulo de pensamientos me pasaron por la cabeza y solamente podía decírselo a él, porque siempre había estado conmigo y me conocía mejor que nadie.

Me tomó de los brazos y me miró dulcemente —No te preocupes por eso. Las cosas se darán con el tiempo y él entenderá. Es un niño muy listo y muy noble. Yo hablaré con él de manera que entienda la situación. Pedí mi transferencia a Kyoto, así que solo estaré aquí hasta mañana. También tuve tiempo de arreglar eso en estas dos semanas.

—Y ¿si esperas un poco? Tal vez mientras Shiro…

—Akane —me interrumpió —voy a amarte toda mi vida. Ustedes son lo más preciado para mí en el mundo. Prométeme que vas a ser feliz, ¡prométemelo!

Las lágrimas amenazaban con aparecer de nuevo y así sucedió. Asentí con la cabeza y de nuevo él me abrazo.

—Te amo, Akane. Y así será, hasta el fin de mis días —me besó en los labios y se levantó de la cama. Tomó la maleta que se había "llevado" a su viaje. Jamás desempacó —Pasaré a la escuela para despedirme de Shiro. Si no te molesta, te llamaré cuando esté instalado en Kyoto, por si necesitas algo.

Yo no podía parar de sollozar, solo asentí. Regresó hacia donde yo estaba y volvió a besarme de la forma más dulce posible —Siempre estaré para ti, ¿lo oyes? Podrás ir a mí, cuando quieras, si te arrepientes, si las cosas no funcionan…aunque sé que no será necesario, pero quiero que lo tengas en cuenta. Te amo.

Se fue; así nada más, en un segundo, terminó todo.

.

.

.

.

 _ **RANMA**_

—Señor, lo busca una persona.

—Te dije que no podía atender a nadie hoy, Minako.

—Ha insistido mucho, dice que no se irá hasta que lo atienda.

Suspiro, esta secretaria que tengo nunca hace el trabajo como se lo pido —¿quién es?

—Su nombre es, Ryugen Shinnosuke.

Levanto la mirada. Una sensación de alerta me embarga. ¿Le habrá sucedido algo a Akane o a mi hijo? ¿Para qué viene ese a buscarme? —Hazlo pasar inmediatamente, no me pases llamadas y cancela todas mis citas de hoy.

—Pero hoy tiene una cita a las cuatro con el Consejo de…

—¡Mierda! Minako, ¿cuándo vas a hacer las cosas como te digo? —esta mujer me desespera.

—De acuerdo, señor Saotome. Siempre está tan alterado.

—Minako, ¡no hagas que me altere más! Haz pasar a ese hombre.

—Sí, señor Saotome.

Entra a mi oficina. Tiene la misma mirada seria de siempre, solo que parece que se hubiera avejentado bastante. Se nota cansado. Hago ademán para que tome asiento y lo hace.

No nos hablamos. Solo nos miramos a modo de reto. Mi rival justo frente a mí, como siempre quise tenerlo, pero nunca me atreví. En el pasado, yo era quien me sentaba en la silla del visitante, ahora yo era un jefe. No me interesaba mucho saber de lo que hacía; pero me importaban su mujer y su hijo. Rompí el silencio.

—¿Cómo está Akane?

—Me parece que lo sabes mejor que yo. Se han visto, ¿no es cierto? —no sabía por qué él estaba ahí, pero cargaba un escudo que regresaba las "balas". Sonreí; lo que me dijera Akane no iba a ser impedimento para decirle las cosas que él quisiera saber, o no. Le demostraría que, desde siempre, le había ganado terreno.

—¿Ella te lo dijo?

—Me di cuenta. No soy imbécil —respondió frío, pero sin alterarse. Era demasiado pronto para saber cómo terminaría la discusión.

—Bien, entonces ¿a qué has venido?

—He venido a decirte la manera en que te puedes deshacer de Shampoo y posteriormente, tendrás el camino libre para quedarte con Akane.

Me enderecé en mi asiento y me incliné sobre el escritorio. Pensé que no había escuchado muy bien.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —mi enemigo venía a entregarme a su mujer. El tipo seguro se había metido algo.

—Lo que oíste. Han pasado muchas cosas y la verdad estoy cansado de vivir así, de ver a mi esposa sufrir y al mismo tiempo a mi hijo, solo por un capricho. Así que, por favor, dejémonos de pleitos y hagamos que esto termine de una buena vez, como debió ser hace cinco años. Te pediré a cambio una sola cosa y te juro que los dejaré en paz.

Me quedé inmóvil, ¿me estaría diciendo la verdad o sería solo una treta más de Shampoo para comprometerme? Al parecer, Shinnosuke interpretó lo que estaba pensando en ese momento, porque en ese instante su voz y expresión cambiaron a otros más tenues —Sé que tal vez no me creas por lo que sucedió con Shampoo, pero como le dije a Akane, era solo una distracción para mí. Jamás tuve sentimientos por ella.

—Yo tampoco —sonreí —ahora dime, de qué se trata tu plan.

Explicó todo con detalle. Estuve de acuerdo. Yo solo tenía que presentarme en China, con los familiares de Shampoo contando la historia sucedida con Shinnosuke, además de decir que ella había decidido no tener hijos. Adicional a eso, iba a contarles que salía con Mousse, tenía la evidencia suficiente, pero la de la prensa sería la cereza del pastel, que confirmaría toda la verdad. De eso se encargaría Shinnosuke, para que no fuera yo un sospechoso que quisiera truncar la carrera de Shampoo.

Para la familia de Shampoo no fue importante el que ella hubiera estado con otros hombres, lo deshonroso era que no quisiera tener familia por conservar su belleza y no propagar la estirpe de las amazonas.

Mi esposa recibió llamadas y cartas de los líderes de su familia, pero ella no las respondió, haciéndose de la vista gorda y pasando la mayor parte del tiempo con Mousse. Creo que en él encontró el cariño que necesitaba, pues al salir en los medios la noticia de su engaño, para limpiar el nombre de su amada se presentó ante las amazonas solicitando de inmediato la mano de Shampoo, además de hacerse responsable del supuesto hijo al que ella daría a luz próximamente. No estaba embarazada en ese momento, pero trabajaría en ello lo antes posible, para no recibir el castigo de su tribu, que al final recibió; Shampoo fue desterrada de las amazonas por violar una de sus reglas más sagradas.

En esa misma semana recibí la papelería confirmando la anulación de mi matrimonio con Shampoo. Sé que esos trámites tardan varios meses, pero como la familia de mi ahora exmujer tenía unas fuertes influencias en China, donde me había casado, el matrimonio se disolvió de manera casi instantánea. No querían evidencia alguna de la existencia de Shampoo, y eso me incluía a mí. Fue como una especie de pago por mi silencio.

Cuando todo estuvo listo, llamé a Ryugen. Él se encargaría de lo demás. A la condición que me pidió no pude negarme.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **SHINNOSUKE**_

Esperé a que diera la hora de salida. La campana sonó y los niños salían caminando contentos de la escuela. Algunos padres, como yo, esperaban a sus hijos para llevarlos de vuelta a casa.

Ese día yo haría lo mismo. Llevaría a mi hijo a casa, por última vez. Pocos minutos pasaron cuando vi salir a Shiro. Veía hacia la acera de enfrente, seguro buscando a Saotome, cuando me vio a mí, se le iluminó la cara.

—¡Papá!

—¡Hola hijo! ¿Cómo te fue hoy en la escuela? —lo abracé con mucha fuerza, pero Shiro se zafó para mirarme.

—¿Iremos al salón de videojuegos hoy? ¡Esta vez voy a vencerte!

—No, hoy no iremos a los videojuegos. Shiro, necesito hablar contigo.

—¿Qué es esa maleta papá? ¿Te vas de viaje otra vez?

—De eso quiero hablarte. Vamos a casa.

Mientras caminamos en dirección a nuestro apartamento, Shiro me contaba sobre su día, los videojuegos que quería jugar y los trucos que le habían pasado sus amigos del juego que recién le había traído yo de Hong Kong. En cuanto salimos del elevador, lo detuve y le hablé.

—Shiro, ¿recuerdas que te dije que tenía que hablar de algo importante contigo?

—Sí, papá.

—Bien. Quiero que pongas mucha atención, porque ya eres un hombre y los Ryugen son hombres fuertes y de mucho valor, ¿entiendes?

—Sí. Yo soy un hombre fuerte.

Tomé aire, me intenté controlar, porque no quería llorar frente a mi hijo —Van a transferirme a Kyoto por el trabajo; pero tú y mamá no podrán venir conmigo. Quiero que cuides de ella, ¿de acuerdo?

—Pero ¿por qué no podemos ir? Somos una familia y debemos estar juntos siempre.

Empecé a quebrarme, pude contener las lágrimas, pero no mi voz —Hijo. Debes saber algo. Yo no soy tu verdadero padre y lamento mucho no serlo porque para mí es como si fueras de mi propia sangre.

—¡No! ¡Tú eres mi papá y nadie más! ¡Yo no quiero tener otro padre!

Shiro empezaba a inquietarse. Lo tomé de ambos brazos y lo miré fijo —Si tú así lo quieres, voy a ser tu papá para siempre, pero lo seré en tu corazón. No voy a dejar de verte, voy a venir a visitarte y a jugar contigo ¿sí?... por favor, no llores hijo.

Mi pequeño sollozaba y hacía pucheros, lo abracé y lloré con él. Era tan doloroso ver a mi hijo sufrir por mi culpa. Esto no hubiera sucedido si yo no me hubiera llevado a Akane lejos de Saotome, o no lo sé, pero yo amaba a este niño y lo haría para siempre.

—¡No te vayas papá!

—Debo irme. Las cosas serán mejor así, ya lo verás. Mira, ¿recuerdas a Ranma?

—Sí.

—Le he pedido que se haga cargo mientras yo no estoy ¿estás de acuerdo?

—¿No vas a llamar a la policía?

—¿Por qué habría de llamarlos?

—Mamá me dijo que tú pensabas que Ranma era un roba chicos y que ibas a llamar a la policía — No pude evitar reírme. Las cosas que se le ocurrían a Akane.

—Sé que Ranma no es un roba chicos, no voy a llamar a la policía. Es un buen hombre y se hará cargo de ti y de mamá.

—¿Entonces si puedo ser su amigo? ¿No te vas a enojar?

—No, no voy a enojarme. Estoy feliz si tú y mamá están felices.

—Pero yo no voy a estar feliz. Estaré triste porque estás lejos.

—Voy a venir a verte y podrás llamarme siempre que quieras. Es una promesa. Tú también deberás ser un hombre y cuidar bien de ti y de mamá, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo, papá. Pero ¿no te vas a olvidar de mí?

—Nunca, hijo.

—Te amo, papá.

—Adiós, hijo.

Me abrazaba tan fuerte que tardé en quitarme sus bracitos de mi cuello. Lo cargué y llamé a la puerta de la casa; Akane salió para cargar a Shiro, pero antes de hacerlo, ella nos abrazó. Así nos mantuvimos hasta que decidí que era momento de irme. Ya no me despedí, pero le di una última sonrisa a Akane y a mi hijo. Corrí hacia las escaleras, para no esperar el elevador y hacer que Shiro volviera a colgarse de mí.

Sentía que me había partido en mil pedazos, pero iba a mantenerme vivo por mi hijo. Lo único que le pedí a Saotome en condición fue que me permitiera seguir hablando y viendo a mi hijo cuando quisiera. Estuvo de acuerdo; me dijo que no podía decirme que no, después de haber cuidado de Shiro como si fuera mío. Es lo único que yo quería y agradecí que me hubiera regalado esa parte tan importante de su vida.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **AKANE**_

Justo un mes después de que Shinnosuke se fue, Shiro y yo nos mudamos a un apartamento más grande. Ranma aún no vivía con nosotros, pero iba a visitarnos todos los días. Shiro siguió triste por la ausencia de Shinnosuke, aunque se llamaban a diario y se veían cada dos semanas los fines de semana.

No le costó mucho acostumbrarse a Ranma. Aún no le hemos dicho que es su padre, pero siempre he creído que la sangre llama y está más que nunca pegado a él. Pensamos decirle esta noche, que celebramos por nuestro apartamento nuevo, que Ranma vive con nosotros y la sorpresa que voy a darles a ambos sobre el nuevo miembro de la familia.

He decidido invitar también a mi futuro suegro. Tal vez a Ranma no le agrade mucho la idea, pero ahora más que nunca la familia debe estar unida. La cara que pusieron Ranma y Shiro al verlo llegar era de postal. Los ojos entrecerrados y el ceño fruncido, ambos cruzaron los brazos al mismo tiempo y a Genma se le cristalizaron los ojos. La estirpe Saotome reunida por primera vez en muchos años y la que venía en camino.

Ranma me miró con cara de pocos amigos mientras yo aguantaba la risa. No podía insultar o evitar dirigir la palabra a su padre, no era un buen ejemplo para Shiro.

—Bienvenido…viejo.

—Gracias por invitarme, hijo.

—Fue idea de Akane y…me reservaré mis comentarios por respeto a Shiro.

Se miraron enarcando una ceja. Para romper la tensión, los invité a pasar a todos a la mesa.

—¿Por qué mejor no nos sentamos? La cena ya está servida y solo traeré lo que vamos a beber. Shiro, siéntate enseguida de tu abuelo.

—¿Él es mi abuelo? Pero, es calvo y tiene cara de gruñón.

—¡Niño! Cuida tus modales. Yo soy tu abuelo, Genma Saotome.

—Es el papá de Ranma, Shiro —le dije.

—Yo sé que Ranma es mi papá ahora que mi papá Shinnosuke no está.

—Sí, pero Ranma es tu papá de verdad —afirmé, para que mi hijo entendiera la situación.

Shiro miró a Ranma algo asustado, y Ranma lo observaba nervioso apoyado en el respaldo de la silla.

—¿Qué piensas de eso, Shiro? —pregunté, intentando romper de nuevo el silencio.

—¿Por eso te gustan las artes marciales como a mí?

Ranma sonrió, pero no se atrevió a acercarse al niño por temor a ser rechazado —Sí, creo que tiene algo que ver.

Shiro dejó aparecer en su boca una sonrisa muy similar a la de Ranma.

—Creo que sí me gusta que Ranma sea mi papá de verdad, porque mi papá Shinnosuke me dijo que era bueno.

Ranma se hinchó de orgullo. Genma solo dio una media sonrisa y se centró en su comida. Acababa de servirles un ramen y el más longevo de los Saotome comía ya desesperado. Shiro lo siguió y también Ranma. Se veían más que contentos, yo estaba bastante conmovida.

—Por cierto, Shiro, dentro de unos meses tendrás un hermanito.

Ranma escupió la sopa y Shiro me miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Genma se atragantó un poco y dio tragos grandes a su vaso con agua.

—¿De verdad, mamá? ¡Por fin tendré un hermano!

—O hermana, aún no lo sé.

Ranma se levantó de su silla y se hincó junto a mi para abrazarme y besar mi vientre.

—Gracias Akane, gracias por hacerme tan feliz.

Y esa es nuestra historia. La que debió ser, por la que el destino nos hizo encontrarnos, para separarnos y volver a reunirnos, pero ahora como una familia. La familia Saotome.

.

.

.

 _ **Cuando los musulmanes y los judíos pelearon, se mataban entre ellos y le decían a Gandhi que mataban por religión.**_

" _ **Gandhi preguntó a un musulmán: ¿Por qué quieres matar a ese niño? Y éste le respondió: Es que un judío mató al mío.**_

 _ **Gandhi respondió al hombre: ¿Quieres venganza? Toma a ese niño, críalo como hijo tuyo y hazle musulmán. Es la mejor venganza que tendrás, porque te amará como padre y será musulmán".**_

 _Tomado de la biografía de Gandhi._

 _Gracias, Sailordancer7._


End file.
